Terras Instáveis
by Vovo
Summary: Às vezes ele sentia falta do movimento dos mares, mas ele se deu conta de que a terra não era tão firme como havia pensado. Gan Ning X Ling Tong. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors e seus personagens são propriedade da Koei. Eu não tenho direito de receber dinheiro algum por este trabalho.

**Gêneros: **Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Aventura.

**Sinopse: **Às vezes ele sentia falta do movimento dos mares, mas ele se deu conta de que a terra não era tão firme como ele havia pensado. Gan Ning X Ling Tong. Yaoi. Lemon.

**Personagens**: Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Lu Xun e Sun Quan.

**Notas: **Eu conheci a série há pouco tempo, jogando o sexto jogo, então os personagens serão inspirados nessa versão. Para desenvolver esse trabalho, não quis me prender à verossimilhança, é apenas uma ficção, por mais que isso pareça redundante. Obrigado ao Ciducho e ao Vince por me ajudarem com o título!

* * *

**Terras Instáveis**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

O sol estava em seu mais alto posto no límpido céu azul. Um momento de paz olhando o horizonte, saboreando languidamente seu vinho; poderia ter sido uma doce lembrança se não fosse o momento em que o jovem guerreiro fora chamado para uma reunião especial com os altos oficiais de Wu, uma reunião que dizia respeito a ele em particular. Lu Meng o havia informado pessoalmente e o acompanhado por todo o caminho até a sala de conferências, conversando como se tudo estivesse em normalidade, embora às vezes uma expressão grave traísse a sua descontração, fazendo seu sorriso se apagar por uns instantes.

Todos já se encontravam reunidos na sala e se voltaram em sua direção no momento da sua chegada.

Ling Tong arqueou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

E então?

- Nós estávamos esperando por você, por favor, sente-se. – Sun Quan se levantou brevemente para cumprimentá-lo e apontou para um lugar à mesa. Então ele sentou-se novamente e o sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto se tornou uma expressão séria. – Você sabe que é um dos meus mais valiosos homens.

Algo estava definitivamente errado.

_Ele vai me rebaixar! Não, será que é isso?_

- Mas, meu senhor, eu realmente faço de tudo que posso para servir Wu.

- Sim! Eu não tenho dúvidas disso!

- Houve algo de errado com a minha última batalha? Eu juro que eu fiz o que pude...

- Mas é claro que eu fiquei muito satisfeito com os resultados.

- Eu só deixei aquela base para reforçar a linha de frente.

- Ling Tong, por favor, me escute, não pense que o que eu preciso dizer coloca em dúvida as suas habilidades, pelo contrário, eu peço a você, e eu tenho certeza de que você não vai me desapontar, e eu confio tanto na sua lealdade pelo reino de Wu que eu preciso pedir que você...

_Ele vai me mandar para um lugar horrível sem dançarinas e vinho. Eu sei que ele ficou se perguntando quem tomaria conta daquela base que nós capturamos da última vez..._

- Ling Tong – Lu Meng se pronunciou. – Nós teremos um novo oficial, alguém que vai certamente ajudar na batalha pelo nosso reino.

_Ah, não, eles vão mesmo me rebaixar. Isso tá ficando sério, realmente sério. Não há nada que pode ser pior que isso. _

- E... Por que isso tem a ver comigo em particular? – Ling Tong suspirou exasperado. E olhou ao seu redor em frustração. Então ele retornou seu olhar diretamente aos seus superiores. – Eu sou e sempre serei leal a esta terra, não importa o que houver, e eu sempre servirei este reino com grande honra e respeito, então eu acredito que eu mereço uma resposta clara. Eu posso encarar tudo o que vocês precisam me dizer.

- Belas palavras. – Lu Meng juntou as palmas de sua mão em aprovação e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do jovem como forma de encorajamento.

- Gan Ning será nosso novo oficial – Sun Quan finalmente disse.

- Gan Ning? – Ling Tong se exaltou. – O que... – Ele pôs suas mãos em sua cintura e balançou a cabeça. – Isso não é possível. Isso é algum tipo de piada cruel?

- As habilidades dele serão necessárias em batalha. Com ele do nosso lado, nós certamente venceremos – Lu Meng disse. – Eu sei que é difícil de aceitar isso e só um homem de grande honra poderia...

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. – Ling Tong colocou suas mãos sobre a borda da mesa com força. – Lorde Sun Quan, eu imploro, pense mais cuidadosamente sobre isso. Não é só por mim, mas como podemos confiar em um homem que muda de lado tão facilmente? Ele não é digno de ser um dos nossos homens. Ele é apenas um assassino sem caráter, não um guerreiro. Não, não um guerreiro de Wu.

- Ling Tong – Lu Meng chamou sua atenção. – Este assunto já foi discutido. Nós o consideramos digno de estar do nosso lado e as habilidades dele são de grande valor. Agora, o seu dever é aceitar a decisão.

- Eu... – Ling Tong baixou seu olhar e suspirou. – O que o meu pai diria se eu aceitasse esta situação...

- Ele teria orgulhoso de você – Sun Quan disse. – Eu me lembro dele como um homem cujo maior desejo era lutar por Wu. Ele ficaria orgulhoso da sua honra e da sua lealdade. Eu... Eu teria orgulho de você.

_Pai... O que eu devo fazer? Se ao menos o senhor estivesse aqui..._

xxx

Eles estiveram conversando por um tempo ao andar pelo porto. Aquele era um lugar em que Gan Ning sentia-se em casa, as tábuas de madeira, os navios ancorados e a brisa do mar. O sal e o ar úmido do seu adorado mar.

- Você está me escutando? – Lu Meng perguntou.

Gan Ning olhou ao seu redor. Wu era realmente um lugar maravilhoso. Havia algo de especial sobre aquela terra ao sul. A natureza parecia mais inspirada em pintar as montanhas e as árvores e as colinas com uma vasta paleta de cores. Era outono, então o vermelho e o amarelo das folhas formavam um tapete móvel pelas ruas adjacentes ao porto.

- É, tô ouvindo, sim.

Regras, Códigos, Moral, Caos, Vitória, Honra, Justiça, Cavalos, Fogo, Estratégia, o discurso de Lu Meng era sobre alguns desses temas.

Gan Ning sentiu as tábuas estalando sob os seus passos e olhou de volta para os barcos. Eles estavam indo e vindo. Ele sentia falta daquilo, dos tempos em que ele era mais jovem e ia de um lugar a outro pelo mar. Todos os dias algo diferente, sempre mais aventuras. Porém, a terra também poderia proporcionar algumas aventuras. Outros tipos de aventuras. Batalhas. Batalhas diferentes por terra. Seria divertido trabalhar para Wu. Talvez houvesse um desafio bom o bastante para ocupar seu tempo. Um bom oponente. Seus dedos se fecharam em punho subconscientemente. Então ele percebeu uma figura se aproximando e seus dedos relaxaram.

Ele era alto e andava ligeiramente, com algum tipo de elegância em seus movimentos. Gan Ning poderia dizer que ele não era um homem comum, pelas suas roupas, sua linguagem corporal. Quando parou a sua frente, ele não o fitou com arrogância, nem com subserviência, apenas olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- Gan Ning...

_Uau, ele olha tão profundamente. _

E Gan Ning encarou os olhos castanhos-escuros com a mesma intensidade.

- Este é Ling Tong – Lu Meng disse.

O ex-pirata percebeu o começo de um franzir de sobrancelhas aparecer no rosto atraente.

- Er... Gan Ning...

- Hmm... Quê? – O homem perguntou, de repente se dando conta de que Lu Meng estava chamando-o pelo nome.

- Eu disse, este é Ling Tong.

- Ahhh... Prazer em conhecê-lo – ele o cumprimentou e finalmente parou de fitar seus olhos, passeando sua visão pelo corpo do oficial, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

O homem apenas grunhiu uma resposta, antes de respirar profundamente.

- Ele é o filho do nosso honrado Ling Cao.

- Quem? – Gan Ning ainda estava absorto em seu devaneio.

Lu Meng limpou sua garganta. – Ling Cao, nosso bravo oficial de Wu, que terminou sua existência na batalha de Xia Kou.

- Ah... o cara que eu matei.

Logo após dizer isso, Gan Ning sentiu seu rosto virar abruptamente com o impacto da extremidade de uma arma. Ele abriu seus lábios quando uma dor aguda se alastrou pelos seus nervos e ele sentiu sangue correr por sua boca. O ex-pirata cuspiu o líquido vermelho antes que engasgasse nele e sentiu a raiva incendiar todo seu corpo. Ele encarou seu atacante com seu olhar em chamas e fez seu punho colidir com a o rosto bonito.

Ling Tong se desequilibrou com a força do golpe, atingindo o chão de maneira desajeitada. Então ele sentiu um peso se sobrepor ao seu corpo e ele lutou para libertar suas mãos.

Gan Ning teve sucesso em restringir o outro homem por 5 longos segundos antes de sentir uma dor lancinante em seu estômago e rolar para o lado sobre o chão. Ele procurou por ar quando este fora expelido de seus pulmões. Porém, sua fúria foi recobrada rapidamente e ele se levantou com um desejo mortal.

- Você vai pagar por isso!

- Já chega! – Lu Meng se pôs entre os dois. Eles ainda estavam se encarando furiosamente, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a desobedecer à ordem do mais velho. Lu Meng segurou Ling Tong pelos braços e tentou levá-lo para longe do ex-pirata. – Vamos.

- Eu vou matar você um dia! Você pode esperar! – O homem de cabelos compridos berrou.

- Por que você não tenta agora? Vai, eu estou bem aqui!

- Gan Ning! Fique longe daqui! – Lu Meng tentou por algum juízo na cabeça do jovem. – Eu falo com você depois.

O homem guiou Ling Tong para uma ruela pacífica.

- Você viu que selvagem ele é? Eu não posso acreditar que vocês pensaram que ele seria útil, eu não usaria ele nem mesmo se fosse para limpar o chão com o couro dele.

- Fique calmo, a raiva vai passar.

- Raiva? Eu odeio aquele homem. Eu não sei como você me convenceu a falar com ele. E olha o que aconteceu... – Ling Tong sentiu seu rosto arder em dor.

- Você consegue. Por Wu. Eu sei que você é sensato o bastante para ver que vocês precisam trabalhar juntos até que o caos tenha acabado.

- É, eu posso ver, só que tem alguém que não consegue. Mas... – Ling Tong começou a caminhar. -...Como você disse, eu vou tolerar a presença dele até que a guerra tenha acabado, o que acontecer depois é outra história. – Ele olhou novamente para Lu Meng. – Eu posso agir civilizadamente, se alguém também agir, embora eu tenha quase certeza que é impossível. – Ling Tong franziu o cenho. E então foi embora.

Lu Meng suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos parecia que não haveria nenhuma baixa entre os oficiais de Wu naquele dia.

xxx

- O que aconteceu com você? Nós não falamos sobre isso antes? Eu não falei que você precisava respeitar o Ling Tong? – Lu Meng encontrou o ex-pirata em uma colina perto do porto.

Gan Ning cruzou os braços. – O quê? Você viu, foi ele que começou! Ele me bateu por nada!

- Ah, o jeito que você falou do pai dele não foi respeitoso. – O homem cruzou os braços.

- Eu não disse nada... Bom, o cara tá morto, o que eu posso fazer agora?

- Você não sabe que é um assunto delicado para alguém que perdeu um pai?

- Como eu poderia saber? Eu não sei dessas coisas de família. Bom, é, eu sei que é triste e tudo mais, mas... Como eu devia saber que o cara era filho dele?

- Porque eu disse antes... – Lu Meng deu um tapa na nuca do jovem. – Você não escutou nada do que eu disse?

Gan Ning coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Hmm... Não em detalhes, mas eu peguei o sentido geral da coisa. – Ele olhou para o horizonte novamente. O dia estava acabando e pequenas estrelas começaram a surgir pelo céu púrpura. Os navios navegavam lentamente, nadando graciosamente pelas águas azuis escuras... E aquela brisa do mar. Como ele desejava navegar novamente. – Eu acho que eu tava meio distraído com algumas coisas... Sabe... – Ele olhou brevemente para o mais velho. – Eu estou ansioso pelas batalhas. Quando a gente vai começar? E os navios?

Lu Meng balançou a cabeça. – Em breve. Logo nós vamos enfrentar as forças de Cao Cao, e isso nós vamos discutir melhor em uma reunião. O que está me preocupando agora é sobre você e Ling Tong.

- Aquele cara de novo... – Gan Ning pousou suas mãos em sua cintura. – Eu posso aturar ele se ele não tentar me matar!

- Lembre-se que você vai precisar trabalhar com ele. Apenas tente deixá-lo em paz e não o provoque...

- Mas eu não... – Gan Ning suspirou. – Tá. Eu não vou provocar ele...

_A menos que ele mereça._

xxx

Era final de tarde e os soldados estavam esperando pela batalha que começaria a qualquer momento. A impressionante frota de Cao Cao cercava a baía, esperando o momento certo para atacar. Os homens estavam apreensivos no acampamento de Wu, correndo de um lado a outro, preparando-se.

Gan Ning estava ansioso.

Ele assistiu aos raios de sol se misturarem ao horizonte, fazendo com que seus olhos refletissem a cor dourada. Em breve a batalha teria início. Ele mal esperava para invadir os navios de Cao Cao e fazer o que ele fazia de melhor.

No entanto, ele teria de esperar. Wu e Shu haviam formado uma aliança e parte do plano era atrasar o ataque de Wei pelo máximo de tempo possível, até que Zhuge Liang tivesse sucesso em suas orações e o vento soprasse da maneira que lhes convinha.

Gan Ning suspirou. Ele não gostava de esperar. Seus olhos visualizaram os homens de Wu nos navios e ele podia ver sem muito esforço as sombras da frota de Cao Cao. O inimigo tinha vantagem em números, então era melhor que o plano desse certo.

Lançando seu olhar ao redor novamente ele viu uma figura conhecida cavalgando à distância.

_Com tantas pessoas em seu campo de visão, por que seu olhar recaía sobre aquele homem?_

Como se algo tivesse avisado o jovem oficial de que estava sendo observado, ele se virou para olhar exatamente na direção do ex-pirata. Embora ele soubesse que fossem os últimos raios de sol que iluminavam o guerreiro por trás, a impressão que se tinha era a de que ele possuía uma aura ao seu redor, uma energia que emanava dele. Era como se fosse um campo magnético que atraía seu olhar. E ele manteve aquela pose imponente, como um predador que olhava sua presa e podia atacá-la a qualquer momento. Ele tinha cabelos loiros que poderiam ganhar um reflexo dourado debaixo do sol ou próximo ao fogo, e seu rosto mantinha uma expressão daqueles que possuíam força. Seus braços eram cobertos por tatuagens e seu corpo viril era protegido por uma armadura vermelha reluzente. E os sinos, seu toque pessoal, moviam-se por seus quadris quando ele andava. Mas o que atraía mais a atenção de Ling Tong continuava sendo o seu olhar. Era como se um fogo dançasse em suas íris, como se ele pudesse hipnotizar uma presa e fazê-la se incendiar com a intensidade daquelas chamas. Ele era definitivamente um homem perigoso. E Ling Tong ficaria ansioso por lutar ao seu lado...

_Se eu não o odiasse tanto..._

xxx

Já era tarde da noite e ele podia ver os navios de Wei avançando à distância. Ele podia escutar os sons da guerra, a batalha estava próxima.

Gan Ning estava preparado em seu posto, em uma base, longe de Ling Tong, e mesmo com a distância e a proximidade da batalha, ele continuava pensando no jovem oficial... Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê. Poderia ser raiva, ele pensou; no entanto, ele sentia-se um tanto animado ao pensar no outro homem. Ele queria estar perto dele e vê-lo lutar, aquilo despertava a sua curiosidade. Ele era jovem, mas parecia que já possuía um grande respeito entre seus companheiros, e parecia que ele estava destinado a ascender em sua carreira como oficial. Lá no fundo, Gan Ning sentia um pouco de inveja, ele queria ser reconhecido também, ele queria mostrar o seu valor.

E os homens ao seu comando puderam ter a oportunidade de ver como ele aniquilava vorazmente os soldados de Wei quando eles vieram. Ele os cortava com suas lâminas com facilidade e se encaminhou ao chefe deles em poucos segundos, os movimentos às vezes rápidos demais para serem percebidos. E os soldados de Wu assistiram admirados como ele avançava, tornando difícil acompanhar seu ritmo.

Aquele era o jeito que ele lutava, vigorosamente e com velocidade, tomando o inimigo de surpresa. Ele queria guiar Huang Gai rapidamente e ver os navios de Wei queimarem.

_Vai demorar muito para aquele desgraçado de Shu terminar o truque dos ventos?_

Quando seus olhos finalmente enxergaram as chamas consumindo os navios de madeira, seu coração bateu forte em seu peito. Era incrível ver o vermelho e dourado se espalharem pela noite escura. Ele se apressou para alcançar a frota enfraquecida.

Seria um banquete.

Talvez ele quebrasse seu record de inimigos derrotados. Os primeiros soldados de Wei que se aproximaram dele no navio o ignoraram para pular na água, correndo do fogo. Ele os deixou ir apenas para rir do desespero deles, aquela expressão em seus rostos era tão engraçada. Os outros não tiveram a mesma sorte e foram saudados por lâminas afiadas. A moral dos seus homens estava alta e eles comemoravam a cada inimigo derrotado. Era uma noite excelente.

E então ele viu forças aliadas se aproximando. Os soldados de uniforme vermelho também alcançaram o mesmo navio em que as tropas de Gan Ning estavam. E lá estava ele, brandindo sua Sanjiegun e fazendo homens caírem aos seus pés.

- Você chegou atrasado para a festa! – Gan Ning berrou.

O moreno virou sua cabeça para olhar na direção da voz. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele sentiu o desafio contido naquelas palavras.

- Ah, você está errado! A festa apenas começou! – Ling Tong gritou e foi na direção do outro guerreiro, limpando com facilidade o caminho infestado de inimigos feridos.

Gan Ning sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar. Ele olhou seus movimentos ágeis, o jeito que ele podia atacar uma porção de soldados em um ritmo veloz, quase tão rápido quanto o seu.

- Você acha que pode acompanhar o meu ritmo? – o loiro perguntou.

- Você não tá falando sério. – Ling Tong avançou até o outro navio. – Eu acho que é você que vai ficar para trás!

Gan Ning viu o homem correr a sua frente e depois correu também, alcançando o próximo navio. Seu coração batia acelerado, com ainda mais vigor. Era incrível, tudo que ele gostava: navios, fogo e um desafio.

Eles lutaram com intensidade, competindo para provar quem era o melhor, provocando um dano massivo nas tropas já enfraquecidas.

Logo eles alcançaram o navio principal e rapidamente eliminaram as forças inimigas até conquistarem o local.

Os soldados vibraram enquanto Cao Cao fugia.

E então os outros oficiais de Wu também alcançaram o local. Zhou Yu estava muito impressionado com o show de força que foi apresentado ante seus olhos e Lu Meng não tinha palavras para expressar seu contentamento.

- Parece que vocês chegaram aqui antes de mim. – Zhou Yu sorriu. – Muito bem.

- Mestre Zhou Yu. – Ling Tong o saudou.

- Agora que a batalha acabou, vamos comemorar! – Gan Ning lançou suas armas ao ar e os homens festejaram.

Todos puderam ver o impacto que ele tinha sobre as tropas. Eles estavam completamente dominados pela sua aura. Era evidente que ele tinha um grande potencial em liderar homens, Lu Meng concluiu.

Ling Tong franziu o cenho.

Inesperadamente, um mensageiro veio correndo em desespero.

- As forças de Cao Cao foram vistas na direção do acampamento principal de Wu.

Aquilo alarmou a todos.

As tropas de Wu fizeram o caminho de volta ao acampamento principal em sua totalidade. E era incrível ver que os homens de Gan Ning estavam à frente no caminho, ansiosos para lutar por seu líder e ganhar a batalha.

Apesar de Cao Cao quase ter alcançado a tropa pessoal de Sun Quan, ele foi impedido pelos soldados de Wu. O líder de Wei precisou parar seu avanço e lutar, então foi fácil para que o resto dos oficiais de Wu pudessem alcançá-lo. Por isso, ele não teve outra opção senão recuar.

Sun Quan ficou alarmado pela comoção que viu à distância, ele sabia que a batalha esteve próxima ao local onde estava. Mas então ele ouviu a comemoração das tropas de Wu e seu coração ficou aliviado.

Certamente uma festa aconteceria naquela noite.

xxx

Várias tochas iluminavam o acampamento de Wu. Por todos os lados soldados celebravam. Música e risos podiam ser escutados.

- Vendo a batalha de perto, o que você acha? – Sun Quan estava em sua barraca, observando seus homens festejarem.

- Não foi um erro fazer de Gan Ning um oficial de Wu. Ele é forte e rápido. O inimigo não teve nem tempo de pensar antes de serem pegos por ele. E os homens, você precisava ver o entusiasmo deles, a unidade dele lutou com tanto vigor, todos inspirados pela habilidade dele. Até mesmo os meus homens estavam sendo contaminados pelo entusiasmo. Esse homem está realmente destinado a liderar.

- Ótimo. – Sun Quan olhou para Lu Meng. – Foi como eu imaginei. – Ele sorriu, tomou um gole de sua bebida e então olhou para Zhou Yu. – Eu aposto que você tem uma ideia de como usar as qualidades dele nas próximas batalhas.

- De fato, eu tenho, Lorde Sun Quan. – Ele olhou na direção de uma barraca específica. – Eu vi a batalha, e, à princípio, eu não pude acreditar em meus olhos, mas Gan Ning e Ling Tong trabalham bem juntos.

Sun Quan arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Da última vez que ouvi sobre eles, eles estavam tentando se matar. O relacionamento entre eles melhorou tanto assim?

Lu Meng riu animadamente. – Ah, com certeza, eles estão mais focados em matar o inimigo agora. Mas eu acho que eles estão fazendo isso só para competir. E isso faz eles terem um bom poder destrutivo juntos.

- Entendo. – Sun Quan gostou da notícia.

- Mas eu acho que nós podemos usar uma estratégia melhor – Zhou Yu disse. – Nós podemos usar as forças deles para fazer um ataque surpresa de lados opostos, isolando o inimigo no meio, quando ele já estiver enfraquecido pela batalha.

- Sim, isso é bom também. – Sun Quan olhou para o seu grande comandante. – Você sempre tem os melhores conselhos, não é por nada que Sun Ce confiava tanto em você.

Zhou Yu permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. – Eu... – Não era comum ele ficar sem palavras. – Eu sempre penso no melhor para o reino de Wu. E eu vou servi-lo com a mesma lealdade que servi ao Lorde Sun Ce. Eu também desejo que quando eu não for mais útil a você, meu senhor, que eu então possa descansar minha alma ao lado da alma do Lorde Sun Ce. Mas isso... vai ter de esperar um pouco mais. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Eu acho que vou ver o que aqueles dois estão fazendo.

Lu Meng riu. – É, cuide para que eles não pulem no pescoço um do outro depois de beberem demais, isso seria ruim para os planos de batalha!

- Definitivamente. – Sun Quan concluiu.

xxx

Ling tong observou enquanto todos prestavam atenção

_naquele pirata se gabando._

Gan Ning falava e falava sobre os soldados de Wei pulando na água. E então mais e mais homens se reuniram ao seu redor, elogiavam-no, animados para ouvir mais detalhes da luta. Os únicos que vieram falar com Ling Tong foram Lu Meng e Zhou Yu... que falou mais das habilidades de Gan Ning...

Ling Tong bebeu um pouco mais e decidiu que seu dia tinha chegado ao fim. Ele não podia mais aturar aquela festa. O jovem saiu da tenda e se direcionou a sua própria. Ele sentiu o ar frio da noite e o começo de uma claridade no céu, logo a luz do dia atingiria o acampamento. Era definitivamente hora de descansar.

Quando estava quase perto de sua barraca, ele escutou alguém o seguindo e...

_essa droga de sinos._

- Eu gostei do jeito que você lutou – Gan Ning disse.

Ling Tong respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar o ex-pirata.

- Não é tão bom quanto o jeito que eu luto, mas ainda assim é bom.

- Ah, obrigado por vir aqui e me dar o prazer de ter a sua atenção, oh grande mestre Gan Ning. Eu deveria me curvar aos seus pés?

- Ei, eu não gosto do tom que você está usando. – Gan Ning apontou um dedo. – Eu vim aqui em paz e agora você me trata assim.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu feri os seus sentimentos?

- Eu disse para o velho que eu estava tentando ser civilizado, mas você é quem sempre começa. Se você quer lutar, vamos lutar. Vem, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ling Tong sentiu vontade de arrancar aquela cabeça do corpo que a prendia, mas ele se controlou. Ele não poderia descer tão baixo, ele havia prometido. – Gan Ning...

Os ouvidos do ex-pirata estavam atentos ao que o outro oficial diria.

- Eu não tô afim. – Então o jovem se virou e entrou em sua barraca.

Gan Ning ficou lá surpreso. Ele estava tão ansioso ao pensar em uma luta com Ling Tong, testar as habilidades dele, seria tão bom.

_Droga._

O homem coçou a sua nuca e retornou por onde veio. O que ele faria? Invadir a barraca?

_Nah..._

Ling Tong descansava em sua cama, porém sua mente continuava trabalhando. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na batalha, no jeito que eles lutaram juntos nos navios de Cao Cao. Era como se nunca antes ele houvesse lutado com tanto vigor. É claro que ele sempre dava o melhor de si, mas naquela noite... havia sido diferente. Ele não podia perder para aquele desgraçado, mesmo que ele estivesse do seu lado... Ah... A presença do ex-pirata evocava uma amargura em seu coração. Ele precisava aturá-lo a sua volta, sem poder se vingar, controlando-se.

Aquilo o sufocava.

Ainda mais vendo que Gan Ning era um ótimo guerreiro, se ele fosse fraco... seria mais tolerável. Mas ele era excelente e Ling Tong reconhecia isso... e admirava isso. Se não fosse pelo passado, ele poderia expressar sua admiração e começar uma amizade, porém, com tudo que ocorrera no passado, a presença dele era como um tapa dolorido em seu rosto.

_Por quanto tempo eu vou poder aguentar?_

xxx

Mais uma vez, outra vitória. E Ling Tong observou como Gan Ning atraia a atenção de ainda mais soldados de Wu. Ele reconhecia que o ex-pirata lutava bem... mas parecia que as pessoas achavam que a vitória havia sido conquistada apenas por ele, e aquilo não era verdade. Houve vários fatores que ajudaram na conquista por Wu e a maior parte do exército havia lutado bem.

Ling Tong suspirou.

_O que eu posso fazer?_

Ele se espreguiçou lentamente em sua cama. Finalmente eles teriam o tão merecido descanso em casa... Mas não antes que uma grande festa pudesse ser realizada. Parecia que todos estavam de bom humor. E ele desejava estar feliz também.

_Mas então, hoje à noite vai ter uma grande festa. Boa comida, boa bebida e... dançarinas bonitas. Ahh... por que não festejar?_

xxx

O palácio estava decorado com cores vivas e todos os corredores possuíam uma porção de tochas acesas. Gan Ning caminhava pelos salões e era recebido como um rei. Ele realmente apreciava a atenção. E dava para saborear o bom humor das pessoas, conversando animadamente, além do cheiro de incenso e comida e bebida... era uma sensação tão boa.

- Mestre Gan Ning.

O homem se virou na direção da voz suave. Havia um garoto vestido em uma bela seda vermelha. Embora ele tivesse um rosto inocente, havia um olhar astuto, como se houvesse uma grande quantidade de conhecimento escondido por trás dos olhos castanhos.

- Ei! – Gan Ning disse.

- Eu fiquei muito impressionado com o que eu vi no campo de batalha, você esteve ótimo!

Era maravilhoso ver o entusiasmo do jovem. – É bom ouvir isso, garoto.

- Eu estou muito ansioso em usar as suas habilidades nos meus planos.

Ah, sim, então Gan Ning se lembrou quem era o garoto... o novo estrategista. – Então, não vá me desapontar, me dê um bom posto na linha de frente, eu vou fazer o meu melhor.

Lu Xun sorriu. – Vou tentar.

Gan Ning sorriu também. Uau, o sorriso daquele garoto podia derreter o coração de qualquer um.

_Ai, cara..._

Ele coçou sua nuca. O garoto era lindo demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Ah, vocês estão aí!

Eles se viraram na direção do soberano deles.

- Lorde Sun Quan. – Lu Xun fez uma reverência.

- Por que vocês não estão na festa ainda?

- Ah, senhor, se é uma ordem, eu vou festejar agora mesmo! – Gan Ning levantou seu copo em um brinde e se encaminhou para a festa. – Mas eu espero que o senhor também se junte a nós!

Sun Quan sorriu. – Claro que eu vou estar lá!

- E você também, garoto, não seja tímido e venha conosco.

Lu Xun se enrubesceu. Ele sempre foi tão seguro de si, mas de alguma forma aquele homem sempre o fazia se lembrar de que era tão jovem. Ele estava tão honrado de estar do lado dos grandes homens de Wu. Tão arduamente ele tentou provar a si próprio que era digno de estar ali. E então ele era um deles, no entanto, eram todos mais experientes que ele e isso o deixava nervoso, embora ele tentasse não demonstrar.

- Eu vou estar lá num momento! – Lu Xun gritou ao outro homem, que estava caminhando animadamente na direção do salão principal.

- O que você acha dele? – Sun Quan perguntou.

- Ele é um grande homem! Eu admiro ele!

O soberano sorriu e pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro do garoto. – Eu vejo que você está ansioso em trabalhar com ele!

- Sim, eu estou, meu senhor. – Ele olhou para o seu superior. – Com ele e os grandes oficiais de Wu. Eu estou tão honrado em trabalhar ao lado de Lu Meng também.

- Você pode aprender muito com ele, ele é um dos meus oficiais em quem eu mais confio.

- Eu entendo, meu senhor. – Lu Xun sorriu e caminhou em direção de uma área descoberta. A lua cheia estava alta no céu e o caminho era iluminado por imensas tochas decorativas. As chamas ondulavam com a brisa noturna e os olhos do garoto refletiam a luz do fogo. Ele adorava tanto aquele elemento. O poder que ele tinha de se espalhar e consumir tudo em seu caminho, mas ali, ele dançava languidamente, lindamente. – Eu estou tão feliz de lutar do lado de Wu.

- Eu sei que você fará um belo trabalho. – Sun Quan admirou a aura serena que emanava do garoto. Ele era calmo, mas guardava uma grande força no fundo de sua alma. Como o fogo que iluminava o caminho. Ele se movia gentilmente, mas tinha um poder incrível.

- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor.

- Mas agora, vamos voltar lá dentro.

- Ah, sim, senhor! A festa!

Sun Quan riu. – Sim, a festa, você esqueceu?

- Ah... não... senhor... – Lu Xun ficou envergonhado. O garoto seguiu o seu superior pelos corredores dentro do palácio. O local estava repleto de sons de música e risos. Servos corriam de um lado a outro com bandejas de comida e bebidas a serem servidas.

Lu Xun caminhou mais pelos salões e viu uma linda garota oferecer-lhe vinho. Ele pegou a taça com mãos trêmulas e sorriu em agradecimento a ela. O garoto não estava acostumado a beber, aquilo sempre o fazia sentir tontura, mas corajosamente ele tomou um gole e sentiu suas faces corarem instantaneamente, ardendo com o calor.

Gan Ning observou à distância o garoto beber desajeitadamente e sorriu. Ele estava se divertindo muito. Por todos os lugares que ele andava, homens o saudavam e mulheres sorriam. Ele era servido das melhores comidas, das mais suculentas carnes e das frutas mais frescas. E a bebida, ela era muito boa, muito diferente das de qualidade duvidosa que ele costumava beber no seu tempo de pirata. Ele tinha um vinho especialmente bom em mãos e ele queria aproveitá-lo antes de voltar aos outros prazeres da festa, havia tanto a se fazer antes que sua noite terminasse. Talvez ele pudesse encontrar uma beldade para passar o tempo com ele, fazia algum tempo desde que ele havia dormido com alguém. Estar no exército trazia esse problema. Bom, ele também não podia dizer que era pior que num navio navegando ao mar. O sexo era desfavorecido do mesmo jeito.

Mas ele estava numa festa no palácio no momento. Repleto de oportunidades, era só uma questão de escolher seu alvo. Não era como se houvesse muitas pessoas que o recusariam. Olhando ao redor, ele viu uma série de possibilidades. Uma porção de rostos bonitos por toda a parte. Mas um problema era que a maioria das beldades vinha junto com algum homem feio e importante.

Andando um pouco mais, ele encontrou um local particularmente interessante. Era um pouco escondido, e ele conseguia escutar uma leve música e risos suaves. Havia um grupo de incrivelmente lindas dançarinas, movendo-se graciosamente com a melodia. Suas roupas de seda ondulavam pelo ar em movimentos coloridos. O local tinha uma decoração fina, com uma cara mobília e objetos de porcelana delicada.

Era uma bela visão para os olhos.

Só havia um pequeno detalhe que poderia ser um problema. O cara que havia jurado matá-lo um dia estava ali também. Ele estava sentado relaxadamente, descansando sobre macias almofadas coloridas. O homem vestia um robe tradicional vermelho feito de um tecido fino que repousava gentilmente sobre o seu corpo.

Gan Ning ficou hipnotizado por um momento, ele não conseguia desviar o seu olhar.

Aquilo era definitivamente um problema.

Mas então ele se encontrou com duas opções: ficar ou sair. E ele nunca fora um homem de dar para trás. Então ele caminhou corajosamente pelo cômodo e sentou-se ao lado de Ling Tong.

O moreno olhou para o lado e não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Era mesmo aquele pirata?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou com incredulidade.

- Aproveitando a festa. – Ele olhou na direção das dançarinas.

- Não há outros lugares para você aproveitar a festa? – ele perguntou com aborrecimento.

- Tem, mas aqui eu tenho uma visão privilegiada. – Ele desviou seu olhar das mulheres e olhou para o lado, antes que pudesse tomar conhecimento do que estava fazendo.

Ling Tong olhou de volta com uma expressão de surpresa. Mas então ele sentiu o cheiro de álcool emanando da boca que estava tão próxima ao seu rosto. – Que seja... – ele suspirou.

_Esse cara tá bêbado._

- Por que você tá aqui e não com os outros? – Gan Ning perguntou.

- Eu vejo eles o tempo todo, eu pensei que eu pudesse aproveitar esse momento com algum outro tipo de companhia, se é que me entende.

- Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando – Gan Ning concordou.

-... – Ling Tong bebeu um pouco mais. – Eu espero que você ache alguém logo.

_E me deixe em paz._

- É, mas depois, eu ainda tenho tempo. – Gan Ning ajustou seu corpo nas almofadas, acomodando-se preguiçosamente sobre o material macio.

_Ah, céus, o que eu posso fazer?_

- Olha, aquela ali tá olhando pra você.

- É? – Gan Ning abriu os olhos. – Qual delas?

- Aquela da esquerda.

- Uou, ela é uma coisa linda. Mas eu prefiro aquela da direita. Olha como os seios dela balançam.

- Parece que eles têm vontade própria.

Gan Ning gargalhou. – É, cara. Eu gostaria de me afogar naqueles montes. – Ele olhou mais para as mulheres. – Ah, você estava pensando em ficar com esse tesouro todo para você?

- O quê? Você pode me culpar?

- Acho que não. – Gan Ning sorriu. Não era tão mal passar o tempo com aquele cara a final de contas. Perto daquele jeito, o loiro podia sentir o cheiro dele, e ele cheirava muito bem para um homem.

Gan Ning riu. Ele estava bêbado.

Ling Tong olhou o outro homem sorrir alegremente e revirou os olhos. – O quê?

- Nada. – O loiro mostrou seus caninos pontiagudos, sorrindo largamente.

O moreno deu de ombros e tomou um gole da sua bebida.

Gan Ning observou atentamente como os lábios tocavam a superfície da taça e o líquido se derramava em sua boca. – Parece delicioso – ele disse num volume baixo, quase como um sopro de ar.

Ling Tong olhou rapidamente para o lado. Aquele pirata maldito estava muito perto. Ele podia sentir a sua pele quente encostar-se a sua e aquilo provocou um arrepio em seu corpo.

- Bom. – O moreno se levantou. – Eu acho que eu preciso ir.

- Tão cedo? – Gan Ning perguntou desapontado.

- É, acho que eu bebi demais.

- Mas a festa ainda não acabou! Volta aqui! – Gan Ning gritou.

- Eu acho que estou cansado... – Ele caminhou pelos corredores. Havia algo de errado em conversar com Gan Ning. Ele se sentia culpado por esquecer por um momento sobre o que havia acontecido no passado.

- Ok... – O ex-pirata respondeu para o nada. – Você volta aqui se mudar de ideia...

xxx

O céu estava repleto de nuvens brancas e a brisa era agradável contra sua pele. Gan Ning podia ver os soldados de Wu em pé, criando linhas vermelhas sobre o campo. Ele estava em uma colina e podia ter uma boa visão do campo de batalha. As bases e os pontos estratégicos. Ele teria de rumar à nordeste e fazer um ataque surpresa de lá. Já Ling Tong apareceria pelo sudoeste, no lado oposto.

_Por que estou pensando nisso agora?_

Havia uma porção de coisas em que ele podia pensar. Havia muitos outros oficias em quem ele podia pensar, mas poucos eram

_tão lindos quanto ele._

Gan Ning queria se estapear. De onde havia surgido aquele pensamento?

Ele pronunciou palavras de incentivo para seus homens e guiou seu cavalo para aguardar em sua posição.

Não demorou muito para que a batalha começasse.

Gan Ning podia ouvir os gritos e os tambores comandando o ritmo da batalha. Ele andou de um lado para o outro em ansiedade, sentindo o correr da adrenalina por suas veias. Nada podia fazê-lo se sentir tão vivo como em uma batalha.

E então ele não pôde mais esperar. Para o inferno com o plano, ele queria banhar suas adagas em sangue inimigo e sentir logo o doce gosto da vitória. Ele podia ver a expressão de espanto nas tropas inimigas com seu ataque surpresa. Era muito fácil às vezes. Ele esmagava as defesas adversárias e rasgava a moral deles ao meio.

Uma unidade derrotada.

Ele já estava faminto por uma nova batalha.

Vendo a próxima tropa, ele se direcionou diretamente ao líder deles, talvez ele pudesse oferecer algum desafio. Golpeando várias vezes, ele pôde ver que o homem enorme era melhor do que os soldados comuns, mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda era lento demais, e logo Gan Ning viu seu ataque levá-lo a uma morte sangrenta. Com a sua derrota, seus homens se dispersaram instantaneamente.

A base era sua.

Se Gan Ning seguisse o que estava programado, ele precisaria permanecer nas proximidades, guardando o posto e ajudando as forças aliadas mais próximas, se necessário.

Não foi o que ele fez.

Gan Ning avançou e continuou sua matança, mandando homens rapidamente para a morte. Nada podia ficar em seu caminho.

Ele correu e correu pelo campo de batalha, até encontrar um rosto conhecido. Parecia que Ling Tong estava tendo um pequeno problema em lidar com aquele lado do campo de batalha. Reforços inimigos haviam chegado ao local e o jovem oficial precisava enfrentar o ataque por ambos os lados, sozinho com sua tropa.

- Ei, cuidado aí atrás! – Gan Ning gritou.

Ling Tong se virou na hora certa para se defender do ataque. Ele bloqueou a espada e chutou a arma que estava nas mãos do homem, desarmando-o e o atacando até a derrota.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou surpreendido, afina de contas, o guerreiro deveria estar lutando do outro lado.

- Vim aqui pessoalmente para ver você apanhando!

- Quê? Seu filho da mãe! – Ling Tong começou a lutar com ainda mais vitalidade.

Gan Ning desmontou de seu cavalo e correu para o lado do outro oficial. – Mas sabe o que é? Eu não posso deixar eles derrotarem você antes que eu faça isso.

- Como se algum dia você conseguisse...

Gan Ning sorriu e lutou alegremente, apreciando a sensação da batalha. Quando ele estava daquele jeito, não havia dor, não havia medo.

Ling Tong não podia dizer em voz alta, mas ele estava aliviado de ver o outro guerreiro lutando do seu lado. Parecia que ele havia trazido uma nova energia a ele e a seus homens. E era incrível ver os seus movimentos rápidos.

- Você vai ficar aí de boca aberta? Vamos lá! – Gan Ning correu quando aniquilou as forças do local.

- Eu não posso perder para ele! – Ling Tong correu atrás do ex-pirata e lutou com toda a sua força.

Ele lutou até não sobrar inimigo algum em pé.

Quando a batalha havia terminado, os homens de Wu comemoraram. Eles haviam vencido mais uma vez.

- Muito bom! – Lu Meng se aproximou deles. O homem deus uns tapinhas nas costas deles e olhou ao redor. – Eu estava vendo vocês dois lutarem, parece que vocês estão trabalhando bem juntos.

- O quê? Eu e esse cara? Ele só fica atrapalhando no caminho – Ling Tong disse.

- O que você disse? Era você que precisava da minha ajuda, se eu não...

- Ok, ok, vocês dois, já chega.

- É, eu não quero escutar mais nada vindo desse cara, ele só serve para me incomodar. – Ling Tong caminhou na direção do acampamento.

- Você... – Gan Ning deu um passo na direção que o outro oficial havia tomado, mas foi parado por Lu Meng.

- Deixe ele ir.

- Você vê como ele me trata! Eu tentei ajudar ele e olha como ele me agradece!

- Gan Ning, você sabe que é melhor deixar ele em paz.

- Mas...

- Não insista. – Lu Meng montou em seu cavalo. – Melhor se apressar para o acampamento e preparar as coisas para voltar para casa... ou você quer ficar aqui no campo de batalha com os corvos e os cadáveres?

- É... – Gan Ning olhou ao redor. - Eu posso ficar sem essa, eles estão começando a feder.

xxx

Os homens de Wu deixaram seu acampamento e retornaram para casa com a notícia da vitória. Sun Quan estava muito satisfeito em ouvir sobre a batalha e decidiu que era hora de dar a seus homens um pouco de descanso antes das próximas investidas. Eles poderiam desfrutar de alguns dias livres para aproveitarem como desejassem.

Gan Ning estava admirando a noite silenciosa, olhando para o céu da sacada de seu quarto. Ele podia ver as estrelas cintilando docemente e ouvir os grilos cantarolando suas melodias de acasalamento.

Aquilo estava deprimindo ele.

Ele deixou seu quarto e caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos do palácio. O que todas aquelas pessoas faziam de noite? Dormir?

Caminhando mais um pouco, Gan Ning encontrou uma porta. Ele olhou para ela e então olhou para ela novamente.

-...

Ele bateu à porta.

- Que é? – respondeu uma voz cansada do outro lado da superfície de madeira.

Gan Ning bateu de novo.

_Vai, desgraçado, atende._

Ling Tong abriu a porta lentamente e franziu o cenho quando viu o ex-pirata loiro sorrindo no corredor. Ele pensou em fechar a porta na cara dele, mas ele sabia que aquilo apenas serviria para trazer-lhe mais dores de cabeça no final das contas.

- O que você quer?

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Eu estava lendo.

- Você, lendo?

- Por que a surpresa? Você acha que um guerreiro precisa ser necessariamente ignorante?

- O que você tá lendo?

- Poesia.

Gan Ning começou a rir.

-...- Ling Tong revirou os olhos. – Você veio aqui só para caçoar de mim?

- Não... É só que... Eu não sabia que você era do tipo que...

- Tá, entendi... – Ling Tong se virou para seu quarto novamente.

- Espera... – Gan Ning impediu que ele fechasse a porta. – Eu estava me perguntando se você queria beber comigo.

- Eu? Por que eu? – o homem perguntou com incredulidade.

- Bom, você parece o único oficial que aprecia esse prazer abençoado... tanto quanto eu.

- Você está insinuando que eu bebo demais?

- Ahn, sim.

Ling Tong grunhiu.

- Pelo que eu vi das últimas festas. Você bem que parece gostar de ficar bêbado.

- Seu... – Ling Tong começou uma resposta, mas então parou... Era verdade, de qualquer jeito, o que ele poderia dizer? – Ok, aonde nós vamos?

- Eu sabia que você não ia me desapontar. – Gan Ning deu uns tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas, esquecendo-se por um momento da sua força, deixando Ling Tong sem ar. – Ei, cê tá bem, cara? – Ele viu o outro oficial tossindo.

- É... tô bem – ele disse entre dentes.

- Eu conheço um lugar onde a bebida é realmente boa...

xxx

- É esse o tal do lugar que você falou?

Ling Tong olhou ao redor. A pintura nas paredes estava se desmanchando e os móveis pareciam que estavam prestes a ceder a qualquer momento. Havia um forte odor de álcool e corpos suados dos homens bebendo, e aqueles homens... eles tinham uma aparência, no mínimo, terrivelmente ruim.

- Bom, eu sei que não parece grande coisa, mas eu encontrei a melhor bebida da região, pode acreditar, é uma especialidade da casa, algo com arroz e fruta e outras coisas.

- Essas "outras coisas" realmente me deixam preocupado.

- Ahhh, vem aqui. – Gan Ning sentou-se à mesa e acenou para que o outro oficial tomasse um lugar.

Ling Tong se moveu lentamente, arrependendo-se de ter concordado em ir àquele lugar. Ele sentou-se com cuidado e viu o ex-pirata pedir os drinks "especiais".

- Então, por quanto tempo você esteve sob o comando de Wu?

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a pergunta do loiro. O que era aquilo? Puxando conversa como se ele quisesse conhecê-lo? – Bom, por alguns anos agora, eu acho, que quase uns dez anos, eu pedi para me juntar às forças deles logo depois que... – Ele parou por um momento. – Logo depois que o meu pai faleceu.

_Ahhhh..._ Gan Ning olhou ao redor e assoviou nervosamente. – Muito tempo. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- É... Eu sou um oficial desde então.

- Você era bem novo então. Bom, já que você não parece velho.

- Eu tinha 15.

- É, você era novo, mas nessa época eu já estava em ação por alguns anos.

- Você era um pirata.

- É, foi legal por um tempo. A gente era completamente fora do controle, nós podíamos fazer qualquer coisa!

- Você não tinha moral.

- Bom, não. Mas eu era novo. Eu sei como ser leal agora.

E então as bebidas chegaram.

- Eu acho que não tenho escolha...- Ling Tong olhou para o seu copo.

- Que foi? Com medo de uma bebida? Eu pensei que você fosse mais forte que isso.

- Como assim? Eu sou... – Ele suspirou e engoliu a bebida amarga. A sua garganta queimou e ele sentiu-se zonzo por um tempo, mas então... – Ah... isso é...

- Bom, né? – Gan Ning tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez.

Ling Tong bebeu mais. Aquilo não era como nada que ele havia bebido antes. Começava amargo, mas então se tornava maravilhoso depois.

- Hmm, você gostou. – Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não é ruim...

Então Gan Ning pediu mais uma rodada.

E mais uma rodada.

E mais uma rodada.

E houve tantas rodadas que as cabeças deles estavam rodando. Eles estavam conversando e rindo como se fossem os melhores amigos no mundo. E o que havia sido um lugar horrível se transformou no lugar mais legal do mundo.

Logo, eles deixaram a mesa deles e estavam cantando com os homens na mesa mais próxima, para depois começarem a jogar na outra mesa, e depois disso, eles estavam dançando com prostitutas incrivelmente horrendas, porém, eles logo escaparam daqueles braços pegajosos para cantar com os homens que tocavam uma canção desastrosa. Logo, eles não sabiam exatamente o porquê, mas estavam rolando sobre o gramado do lado de fora do bar.

Quando os dois ficaram cansados de rolar, eles se levantaram e começaram a correr pela estrada, sem roupa. Eles alcançaram um rio e pularam nas águas geladas.

Então, depois de todas as risadas, Ling Tong decidiu matar Gan Ning.

O que não ajudava era o fato de ele estar tentando afogar o homem em um local onde a água não tinha nem meio metro de profundidade. Gan Ning se engasgou com a água e tentou escapar do homem acima, sem sucesso, mas ele conseguiu não morrer.

- Ei, cara! Fica calmo! Eu estou do seu lado agora!

- Ah... – Ling Tong parou e tentou recobrar seu fôlego, para depois rir muito.

- O quê? – Gan Ning arqueou uma sobrancelha e inspecionou o rosto feliz do homem.

- Faz um bom tempo desde... Desde que eu me sinto tão jovem.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse tempo para relaxar e fazer o que gostava, mas ser um alto oficial era uma responsabilidade tão grande que ele não se sentia à vontade de sair tanto, fazendo coisas idiotas.

- Ah, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Faz um tempo que eu não acho alguém que não seja velho ou sério demais para andar comigo. – Gan Ning olhou para cima e admirou os traços do homem que estava sobre ele. Ele se sentia tão bem deitado ali, com seu corpo pressionado contra o outro naquelas águas. Ele via as gotas rolando pela pele do moreno e sentia vontade de lambê-las. Mas então ele sentiu a falta do outro corpo contra o dele e quase grunhiu em frustração.

- Sabe, você está certo. O pessoal em volta da gente é tão sério. – Ele se levantou. – Eu fico imaginando se aquele garoto lá não sabe outra coisa a não ser ficar estudando estratégia.

- Lu Xun é o mais novo de nós e ele age como se tivesse o dobro da idade. – Gan Ning se levantou. – Ah, até que é bonitinho isso, mas é irritante também.

- Bonitinho? – Ling Tong arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? Você não acha que ele é?

- Hmm... – Ling Tong suspirou. – Acho que sim...

- Bom, vamos então.

Gan Ning começou a procurar por suas roupas e Ling Tong podia ver toda a extensão das tatuagens escondidas por debaixo da armadura. Elas percorriam seus braços e terminavam em seu peito, cobrindo boa parte do local. Ele também podia ver os músculos bem definidos se movendo enquanto ele andava. Ling Tong deveria se sentir envergonhado por olhar tão indiscretamente, mas ele havia bebido demais para se importar.

- Que foi? Você tá me secando? – O loiro tentou soar bem-humorado, mas seu tom de voz soou um pouco mais grave do que ele gostaria.

- Não – Ling Tong mentiu desavergonhadamente.

- Ah... – Gan Ning respondeu.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando. – Ling Tong começou a procurar pelas suas roupas também. – Eu nunca vi o nosso Boyan sem aquela cara séria, ou um sorrisinho calmo.

- Parece que a gente precisa mudar isso. – Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente.

xxx

- O que você tá fazendo acordado a uma hora dessas? – Lu Meng perguntou quando viu uma luz acesa em uma das salas do palácio.

Lu Xun estava sentado à mesa, com várias escrituras à sua frente. – Eu... Eu estava pensando, mestre Lu Meng, se eu fiz algo de errado nos meus planos.

- Por que acha isso?

O garoto tinha uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto. – Eu planejei para que o mestre Gan Ning ficasse em um ponto do campo de batalha, mas no final, ele estava em outro lugar.

- E não ganhamos a batalha?

- Sim, mestre, e esse é o ponto. Eu fico muito feliz de termos conseguido a vitória, mas talvez eu tivesse de planejar uma outra estratégia para o Gan Ning.

- A sua estratégia foi muito boa, você não fez nada de errado e foi o Gan Ning que desobedeceu às ordens.

- Mas se ele viu que era necessário...

- Eu não sei se ele achou necessário atravessar todo o campo de batalha porque pensou que a presença dele era necessária. Eu acho que ele foi irresponsável e não pensou nas consequências das ações dele... por sorte, isso se voltou ao nosso favor. Mas uma pessoa não pode confiar apenas na sorte. Por isso que precisamos de mentes brilhantes para pensar em uma estratégia eficiente.

- Eu vou ficar muito feliz se me tornar um bom estrategista um dia.

- Você já é, meu jovem! – Lu Meng estava aliviado em ver a expressão de preocupação no rosto do garoto ser amenizada. – Você ainda não despertou todo o seu potencial, mas você está definitivamente no caminho certo, então... não se preocupe tanto agora. Vá para seu quarto e descance bem.

E então Lu Xun seguiu o conselho do mais velho. Ele estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, em um robe de seda. Sua pele estava iluminada pelo luar e sua face mostrava uma expressão calma... que se alterou quando algo molhado o atingiu.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – o pobre garoto gritou.

- Feliz aniversário! – os dois homens bêbados falaram em uma só voz.

Lu Xun percebeu que dois altos oficiais haviam se esgueirado pelo seu quarto e jogado uma jarra de água nele. – Por que vocês fizeram isso? – Ele tinha uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto. – E não é o meu aniversário... e... e... Jogar água não é jeito de celebrar o aniversário de alguém!

- Eu inventei agora. – Gan Ning sorriu com orgulho.

- Foi uma boa ideia, eu preciso reconhecer – Ling Tong complementou.

Lu Xun se levantou e sentiu a seda molhada deslizar pela sua pele, ruborizando-se instantaneamente.

Gan Ning sorriu. – A gente vai te levar para a sua festa de aniversário.

- O quê? Eu não vou a lugar algum! Não assim...

- É, ele está certo, Gan Ning. Pense no perigo que ele teria em ficar quase sem roupas e molhado andando pelas ruas à noite.

Lu Xun não queria pensar no que aquele comentário implicava.

- É, vai se vestir, garoto, nós estamos esperando aqui.

- Mas eu não vou sair daqui!

- Ah, você vai. – Gan Ning se aproximou do garoto e o restringiu por trás. – Ling Tong, se mexe e traz algumas roupas para o moleque.

- Ei, eu não sou um moleque!

Ling Tong riu. – Ah, você é. – Ele vasculhou o guarda-roupa do garoto e pegou uma peça de roupa que ele gostou. – O que você acha dessa, Ning?

- Perfeita! – o homem gritou.

- Não deixa ele escapar. – Ling Tong se aproximou e começou a tirar as roupas molhadas do garoto.

- Ei! – Lu Xun tentou se soltar, mas Gan Ning era muito mais forte que ele, e todo aquele roçar de corpos estava fazendo sua cabeça girar, então ele parou de se mexer e se ruborizou com intensidade. Ele estava muito atento ao peito que se pressionava às suas costas, e a força dos braços que envolviam o seu corpo, e para piorar a situação, as mãos de Ling Tong começaram a se mover pela sua pele enquanto ele retirava as roupas molhadas. – Parem com isso! Eu vou com vocês, mas deixem que eu me vista sozinho! – Ele queria morrer de vergonha.

Os oficias mais velhos observaram a cena comovente que era o Lu Xun desolado e... sorriram.

- Aahh... Tá bom, mas não chora. – Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu não estou chorando! – Lu Xun pegou furiosamente as roupas que Ling Tong havia escolhido e se escondeu em um lugar do quarto para se trocar.

- Você acha que nós estamos sendo cruéis com o garoto?

- Nah... – Gan Ning respondeu. – Ele precisa aprender que o mundo é um lugar mais perigoso do que ele pensa.

- E o que isso tem a ver com roupas?

- Eu não sei... Em tirar roupas talvez...

- Ok... Tô pronto. – Lu Xun reapareceu vestido decentemente para sair. – Aonde nós vamos?

Os olhos do pobre garoto doíam ao ver a cena a sua frente. Era o lugar mais feio que ele tinha visto em sua vida. Os outros oficiais haviam levado ele para o mesmo bar em que eles estiveram antes.

- Você vai beber com a gente, garoto. – Gan Ning pediu as bebidas.

- Mas eu não... Eu não bebo muito.

- É uma coisa que você precisa aprender para ser um homem. – Ele colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

- Da maneira que eu penso... não é necessário...

- Ei, as bebidas chegaram! – Ling Tong os informou.

- Vamos lá! – Gan Ning distribuiu os copos para seus companheiros e brindou antes de beber todo o conteúdo.

Ling Tong fez o mesmo.

Porém, Lu Xun apenas olhava fixamente para o líquido estranho.

- Você não precisa ter medo, é você ou isso... Você quer perder para uma bebida? – Gan Ning perguntou.

- Não, senhor.

- Então tome! De uma só vez, não dê a chance para ele atacar de volta.

- Ning, é uma bebida, não um soldado inimigo.

- Ok... – Lu Xun respirou fundo. – Vou tentar. – Ele colocou o copo em seus lábios, fechou os olhos e engoliu... tossindo em seguida.

- Ei, você tá bem? – Gan Ning deu uns tapinhas nas costas do garoto e ele tossiu ainda mais com o impacto.

- Não mate o garoto, Ning!

- Eu só tô ajudando ele!

- Não, você não tá!

- Sim, eu tô!

- Ok... ok... parem de brigar... Eu tô bem. – Então o garoto engoliu o resto do líquido de uma só vez.

De repente, todo o lugar pareceu ficar em silêncio.

Os dois homens olharam para o garoto na expectativa.

Lu Xun piscou uma porção de vezes, percebendo que ainda estava vivo.

- Não... Não é tão mal.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar! – Gan Ning acenou para que uma mulher trouxesse mais.

- Mas eu acho que já chega agora.

- O quê? Você tá recusando o meu presente de aniversário? Eu estou pagando por isso tudo!

-...Mas eu posso pagar pela minha bebida.

- Não, você não vai pagar! Você vai beber!

- Mas eu prefiro pagar...

- Você não tem direito de dizer não.

- Esse é um bom jeito de falar com um superior... – Ling Tong revirou os olhos.

- Que foi? Foi ideia sua.

- Não, não foi!

- Foi sua ideia também! – Gan Ning se levantou e puxou Ling Tong pelo colarinho, levantando-o do seu lugar.

- Você... – Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para pressionar Gan Ning contra uma parede.

O loiro tropeçou embriagadamente, sem resistência. Ele levantou levemente seu queixo para olhar para os olhos escuros em fúria e... esqueceu por que estavam discutindo.

- Ei, vocês dois... as bebidas chegaram – Lu Xun disse com nervosismo.

- Ah, já era hora! – Ling Tong parou de segurar Gan Ning e retornou ao seu lugar. – Eu amo isso. – Ele bebeu o líquido alegremente.

Gan Ning permaneceu pressionado contra a parede por mais algum tempo antes de voltar ao seu lugar ao lado de Lu Xun. Então ele viu o garoto bebendo e o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. Em seguida, ele viu o olhar do garoto se fixar em uma certa direção e suas faces ficaram vermelhas. Ele percebeu que o jovem estrategista estava olhando para uma mulher bem pouco vestida.

- Me diz uma coisa, garoto, você já teve alguma coisa com alguém?

- O quê?

- Você sabe o quê.

Lu Xun se ruborizou intensamente.

- Eu acho que você teve a sua resposta, Gan Ning. – Ling Tong tomou um gole da sua bebida. – Deixa ele em paz.

- Ah, mas você não acha que a gente deve ajudar um oficial necessitado?

- Quê? – Ling Tong quase engasgou em sua bebida. – O que você quer dizer com isso? Nós não podemos fazer isso com ele!

- Do que vocês estão falando! – Lu Xun queria se esconder em algum lugar.

- Não! Eu não disse isso! Não a gente! Hmm... Eu não sei por que não, mas a gente não!

- Ahhh... Entendi... – Ling Tong sorriu maldosamente.

- Eu já volto. – Gan Ning se levantou e foi em uma direção qualquer.

- Aonde ele foi? – Lu Xun perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Você só espere pela surpresa, Boyan.

E foi uma grande surpresa.

Lu Xun ficou horrorizado ao ver a prostituta se aproximando dele.

- Eles dizem que ela é a melhor daqui – Gan Ning disse com orgulho e arrastou o garoto pelo bar até chegar a um quarto nos fundos do estabelecimento.

Lu Xun tentou escapar com todas as forças, mas sem sucesso.

- Você não pode me deixar aqui! – Lu Xun gritou quando foi atirado a uma cama.

- Você quer que a gente fique? – Gan Ning perguntou. – Para dar apoio moral?

- Eu acho que é um momento particular... – Ling Tong disse. – Boa sorte. – E arrastou Gan Ning para fora do quarto.

- Nãoooooooooooooooooo! – O garoto gritou.

- Ele vai nos agradecer depois – o loiro disse quando eles voltaram à mesa.

Ling Tong começou a rir intensamente.

- O que é? – Gan Ning perguntou confuso.

- Se ele sobreviver, ele vai matar a gente!

- Por quê?

- Ela é a mulher mais feia que eu já vi!

- Ela não era tão feia... – Gan Ning sorriu de maneira divertida.

- Não, ela não é apenas feia, ela é horrível.

Gan Ning riu alto. – É, talvez ela seja... mas então, ele não precisa ficar olhando pra cara dela para fazer o que deve fazer.

- Ah, eu não acredito que eu seria tão corajoso.

- Eu seria, mas eu precisaria estar muito bêbado.

- Você tem um gosto bem ruim.

- Bom, quando você é um homem do mar, você não tem muita escolha. Mas se eu tivesse a chance de escolher, claro que eu escolheria uma pessoa bem bonita.

- Como quem?

- Eu não sei...

- Eu aposto que você queria comer o garoto.

- O quê? – Gan Ning perguntou surpreendido.

- Você tava bem alegre do lado dele.

- Ah, eu não poderia pegar ele de jeito nem se eu quisesse. Ele é o garoto do chefe.

- O quê? Sun Quan? Eu não vejo nada entre eles.

- Claro que ele quer levar o garoto pra cama, e eu não seria louco de botar um dedo nele quando o meu líder tá de olho nele.

- Então você manda ele pra cama com uma puta imunda.

Gan Ning riu. – Sim! – O que ele podia fazer a não ser rir?

- Ah, cara, nós estamos fudidos.

- Eu espero que ele nunca descubra. – A risada de Gan Ning se amenizou um pouco. – Mas, sabe, mesmo que eu queira pegar o garoto, não é nele que eu ando pensando.

- Então quem é? – Ling Tong perguntou cautelosamente, ele não sabia por que aquilo que o outro homem havia dito o incomodava.

Gan Ning permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, talvez refletindo nas suas palavras pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Eles ficaram concentrados naquele silêncio, até suas atenções se voltarem a um garoto que saiu do quarto e correu na direção da saída do estabelecimento. Roupas rasgadas e lágrimas em seu rosto.

Os dois oficiais saíram do local e encontraram o garoto em desespero. – Foi horrível.

- Você precisa ser forte, cara. – Gan Ning pôs uma de suas mãos sobre um ombro do garoto.

- Cedo ou tarde isso tinha que acontecer. – Ling Tong tentou reconfortar seu jovem superior.

- Como? Não aconteceu nada.

Os dois homens piscaram os olhos uma porção de vezes, sem entender.

- O que aconteceu? – Ling Tong perguntou.

- Primeiro ela tirou a parte da roupa que cobriam os seios dela e eles saltaram no ar e daí... ela enterrou a minha cara no meio deles e eu pensei que ia morrer por falta de ar...

Gan Ning começou a rir com intensidade. – Bom garoto!

- Como assim? – Lu Xun estava confuso.

- O nosso líder não vai matar a gente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você vai entender um dia...

xxx

A dor percorria todo o seu corpo. Seus músculos tremiam a cada esforço que ele fazia para se mover. Sua respiração era sôfrega e seu peito estava pesado. Mesmo abrir os olhos era uma tarefa difícil. O que aconteceria em seguida? Ele tossiu. Ele iria morrer?

Ling Tong espirrou.

Com muito esforço ele pôs um pé no chão e tentou se levantar da cama. Droga, ele precisava comer. Ele pegou algumas roupas e pressionou a seda fina ao seu corpo, para então se concentrar em prender seu longo cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Ele suspirou e depois espirrou e a sua cabeça doía tanto.

_É tudo culpa dele..._

Ling Tong xingou mentalmente o oficial loiro por todo o caminho ao sair do quarto e pelos corredores do palácio, até finalmente se resignar com a sua falta de sorte. Nem mesmo um oficial inimigo pôde mantê-lo preso a uma cama por mais tempo do que um resfriado. Bom, ele era humano, afinal de contas, e não era imune às conseqüências de beber a noite toda, e depois correr por aí pelado e rolar por águas geladas.

E então... então ele viu aquele que provocara tudo aquilo. Ele estava caminhando pelo corredor de maneira orgulhosa e Ling Tong teve vontade de socá-lo até a morte. Por que ele precisava sofrer por um resfriado enquanto o outro estava andando alegremente, aquilo não era justo.

Ele se aproximou do outro guerreiro e apenas quando esteve prestes a começar uma luta verbal, viu o homem espirrar sonoramente.

Ling Tong sorriu de maneira cruel. Gan Ning estava resfriado também.

- Por que você tá sorrindo? – O loiro olhou para o oficial.

- Nada...

- Você acha engraçado?

- Um pouco.

- Seu...- Gan Ning se aproximou do outro homem com um olhar de acusação, com passos tão pesados que ressoavam pelos corredores.

Ling Tong tinha certeza de que o ex-pirata o xingaria ou bateria nele, mas em vez disso, ele foi pressionado contra a parede de pedras, enquanto sentia seus lábios se encontrando com outros. Seus olhos ainda estavam bem abertos em surpresa enquanto as mãos de Gan Ning tocaram seu rosto e o puxaram para baixo num beijo.

- Por que você fez isso...? – ele perguntou quando sentiu os lábios do ex-pirata pararem de pressionar e apenas deslizarem sobre os dele.

- Eu queria... Eu queria... passar gripe para você – ele disse num sussurro.

- Mas eu já estou gripado.

_Droga..._

Então Gan Ning começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – Ling Tong arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei por que eu fiz isso.

E então eles permaneceram ali, apenas respirando na proximidade um do outro, até que se deram conta de que alguém estava por perto.

Lu Xun estava com os olhos arregalados vendo a curiosa cena à sua frente. Gan Ning e Ling Tong estavam estranhamente perto um do outro.

- Ei, garoto, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Só passando.

- Ah...

- Hmm... Há algo de errado?- Lu Xun podia ainda sentir o clima estranho na atmosfera.

- Não... – Gan Ning disse. – Você acha que tem algo errado?

- É...- Ling Tong deixou o homem de lado. – Não há nada de errado aqui.

- É, definitivamente não tem nada de errado aqui.

- Tá bom...- Lu Xun continuou olhando. – Bom... eu tô indo agora... – Ele se virou e se distanciou, ainda perturbado.

_Eu estou começando a imaginas coisas..._

- Algo de errado, garoto?

Lu xun se virou para ver a expressão preocupada no rosto de Lu Meng. – Não! Nada de errado, definitivamente, nada de errado!

- Tudo bem, fique calmo, eu não estou acusando você de nada. – O homem sorriu bem-humorado.

- É só que...

- Só que o quê? – O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu só estava pensando... Bom, eu não sei... Mas... Sabe... O Gan Ning e o Ling Tong...

- O que eles estão fazendo agora? – Lu Meng estava se preparando para forçar algum juízo dentro da cabeça de alguém.

- Nada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eles não estão fazendo nada.

Aquilo poderia ser um sinal de normalidade... se não dissesse respeito àqueles dois...- Eles estão agindo de um jeito estranho?

- Bom, senhor, eles estão agindo como amigos.

Lu Meng piscou os olhos uma porção de vezes, tentando entender. – Você tem certeza?

- Bom... não amigos... mas eles andam juntos e... É mais perturbador do que quando eles tentam se matar...

- Entendo...- Lu Meng coçou seu queixo em reflexão.

xxx

Gan Ning estava em seu quarto, olhando para nada em particular por um longo tempo. Então ele suspirou e espirrou.

_Droga de gripe. _

Se não fosse por ele ficar rolando na água gelada com o filho do cara que ele matou...

Repentinamente uma batida na porta foi escutada e Gan Ning saiu pulando para atender.

- Ah... é você, velho... – Ele sentiu um tapa em sua nuca.

- Pare de me chamar de velho, seu pirata de uma figa!

Gan Ning expressou um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Que foi, Lu Meng, por que a cara preocupada?

- Lu Xun me disse que você tem agido estranho.

- Eh? Como?

- Com o Ling Tong.

Gan Ning engoliu em seco... – Bom...

- Vocês dois estão se comportando?

- Eu juro que eu nunca levo o garoto para o bar de novo.

- Você levou o Lu Xun para o bar?

- Ele queria! Não é como se ele tivesse sido forçado... muito.

- E o Ling Tong faz parte disso?

- Claro, foi ideia dele!

Lu Meng olhou para ele em desaprovação... e então deu risada. Ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas do Gan Ning e caminhou até a porta. – Vocês estavam começando a me preocupar aqui. Mas então, parece que vocês estão se dando bem.

- Mais ou menos...

- Contanto que vocês não se matem...

_Contanto que a gente não se mate, é o que ele diz..._

xxx

Ling Tong já estava se sentindo melhor... No dia anterior ele havia dormido por boa parte do dia após ter ido à cozinha e comido até se sentir completamente satisfeito.

O dia que se seguiu era cinza e chuvoso. As gostas de chuva constantes o embalaram para dormir confortavelmente em sua cama por boa parte da tarde. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu pequenas gotas de chuva correndo pelas folhas das plantas próximas a sua sacada. Ele observou como o céu cinzento se escureceu lentamente e então ele se levantou.

Ling Tong pegou um robe chinês de seda vermelha e se cobriu com a bela vestimenta, para depois juntar seus cabelos castanhos com seus dedos, amarrando-os. Logo em seguida ele pegou um item guardado em um armário em uma tristeza serena e resignada.

Ele andou pelos corredores silenciosos em passos firmes, mas ainda calmos e bateu em uma certa porta. Houve um barulho de algo se mexendo lá dentro antes de um homem abrir a porta. Ele estava sem a sua armadura, com o peito descoberto, e, aparentemente, sem os seus sinos também, permanecendo ali parado, olhando-o com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Eu achei que você ia gostar disso – Ling Tong disse em um tom de voz calmo.

Os olhos do outro homem pareceram se acender com um brilho intenso, ele deslizou seu olhar pelo corpo coberto de seda vermelha e depois subiu seu olhar para o rosto bonito do jovem.

- Sim, eu gosto. – O que ele poderia dizer? Ele não poderia dizer que achava o rapaz feio, porque era exatamente o contrário.

Ling Tong achou que o olhar sobre ele era tão intenso que pôde sentir um calor percorrendo seu corpo. – Hmm... Eu estava... falando disso. – Ele levantou sua mão direita para mostrar uma garrafa de uma bebida alcoólica.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Gan Ning se distraísse do seu olhar despudorado e entendesse o que o outro homem estava dizendo. – Ah, você me trouxe bebida junto...

Oh... O coração de Gan Ning se derreteu.

- Eu estava pensando, eu tinha essa bebida excelente comigo por algum tempo e seria um desperdício mantê-la guardada para sempre. Sabe, é da minha terra natal e... Eu tive vontade de dividir com alguém. Então, é chato beber sozinho. E... – Ele se atreveu a entrar no quarto. – Eu só vim aqui porque você é o único que poderia apreciá-la... tanto quanto eu.

Gan Ning fechou a porta por trás deles e tentou entrar no jogo como se não quisesse nada... por um tempo. Ah, aquilo o havia surpreendido. Ele não pensava que Ling Tong teria a ousadia de ir até seu quarto.

Vamos ver por quanto tempo ele mantém essa fachada.

Ling Tong caminhou ao redor e encontrou uma profusão de cores no aposento, e elas quase feriam seus olhos. Havia vários objetos valiosos e brilhantes espalhados por toda a parte, e móveis caros colocados em uma decoração caótica. Não era para menos que aquele homem adorava andar por aí com sinos de ouro balançando em sua cintura. O quarto o fazia lembrar de um covil de piratas, repleto de tesouros. Havia lanternas decorativas iluminando o quarto e a atmosfera estava esfumaçada com o incenso que queimava. Ele viu uma porção de almofadas de seda repousando sobre o chão, aos pés da cama e decidiu se acomodar ali. Ling Tong sentou-se de costas para a sacada e se reclinou sobre as almofadas coloridas. Ele podia sentira o ar frio da noite entrar pelas portas abertas da sacada e a sensação de calor vinda das chamas de uma luminária próxima.

Gan Ning olhou brevemente para a forma relaxada em que Ling Tong estava deitado sobre o carpete e procurou por taças para servir a bebida. Não que ele ligasse muito para beber diretamente da garrafa, mas... ele imaginou que o garoto Ling Tong preferia as coisas de um jeito mais sofisticado, com todo aquele desfilar pelas batalhas com jades tremelicando em volta dos seus quadris.

Ele se aproximou do outro homem com dois cálices decorados em mãos e derramou o líquido magnífico dentro deles. Ah, aquilo cheirava bem. Mesmo não sendo uma bebida leve, ela emanava um aroma tão extraordinariamente bom, algo provindo de algum tipo de fruto e ervas misturadas ao álcool. Ele ofereceu uma taça ao Ling Tong e sentou-se perto. Não extremamente próximo, mas a uma distância onde ele poderia ter uma boa visão de todo o corpo dele.

Eles brindaram e Gan Ning viu as faces do jovem a sua frente ficarem avermelhadas pela bebida. Então ele bebeu também e sentiu todo o seu corpo esquentar de uma maneira boa. Nossa, aquilo era muito bom. Ele sorveu o resto da bebida em um movimento rápido e sentiu a sua cabeça maravilhosamente zonza. Ling Tong fez o mesmo o olhou para ele. Ele esticou o braço e pediu para que Gan Ning enchesse a taça novamente. O loiro fez como lhe foi pedido e também serviu mais a si mesmo.

Depois da segunda rodada, ele sentiu seu corpo queimar com um calor abrasador, mas ele ainda não estava bêbado.

- Então... – Gan Ning disse e observou Ling Tong brincar com o tecido das almofadas, traçando os desenhos com seus longos dedos. Ele se aproximou do moreno e colocou mais da bebida na taça dele. – Isso é bom.

- Eu sei. – Ele bebeu mais e sentiu sua cabeça rodar por um momento.

Gan Ning tomou a próxima rodada e então sentiu que aquilo estava afetando-o um pouco mais. Ele esperou que o mundo parasse de rodar ante seus olhos e então olhou para a face corada de Ling Tong. – Acho que eu quero provar você.

O homem levou um tempo para registrar as palavras que reverberaram lentamente em seus ouvidos e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele percebeu que o rosto de Gan Ning estava perigosamente perto do dele e não demorou muito para que sentisse uma língua molhada movendo-se sobre sua face direita, e o loiro estava do seu lado esquerdo, então ele teve de ficar sobre ele para fazer aquilo. Gan Ning acabou ficando com cada perna de um lado do corpo do moreno, enquanto lambia seu queixo, sua face e sua têmpora.

Ling Tong riu divertidamente. – Você parece um cachorro fazendo isso.

Gan Ning sorriu de maneira atrevida por um breve instante antes de abrir o robe vermelho, deixando o tecido deslizar um pouco, até que uma porção de pele estivesse exposta, para então lamber um ombro do moreno, passando logo em seguida para seu pescoço e terminando por sugar a parte de trás da sua orelha.

Ling Tong o encorajou a continuar e ele pôde assistir como o homem abria a sua faixa e deixava o robe se abrir um pouco mais, então Gan Ning raspou os dentes contra as suas costelas enquanto arranhava seu abdômen com as unhas. Ling Tong gemeu e abafou um xingamento quando sentiu uma mordida em seu lado. Gan Ning aproveitou o momento para torturar o ponto sensível com a sua boca, até decidir abrir as calças do moreno, e sem hesitação, começar a deslizar sua mão pelo membro algumas vezes, antes de chupar a extremidade e então acomodar mais do comprimento em sua boca.

Aquilo, definitivamente, fez a cabeça de Ling Tong girar. Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação. Era duro para ele tentar controlar os sons que escapavam de sua boca enquanto Gan Ning aplicava a pressão certa sobre ele. Ele não se movia nem devagar demais, nem rápido demais enquanto subia e descia pelo comprimento. Ling Tong reconhecia que ele fazia aquilo muito bem, e se não parasse, não demoraria muito para que ele atingisse seu clímax. No entanto, ele ficou muito desapontado quando sentiu a falta do calor úmido em volta dele.

Ling Tong franziu o cenho enquanto Gan Ning sorria de maneira atrevida.

O homem se ajoelhou sobre ele, posicionando cada perna de um lado do tronco do outro oficial, para depois buscar seu órgão coberto, pressionando o volume com uma das mãos, sentindo ele responder ao seu próprio toque. – Eu sei que você vai gostar disso. – Ele libertou o seu membro e o guiou à frente do rosto de Ling Tong. – Você sabe que precisa dar alguma coisa para receber algo em troca.

Ling Tong olhou para o membro volumoso e olhou para cima, fingindo aborrecimento. Então ele resmungou e tomou apenas a ponta em seus lábios, para depois lamber a pequena fenda brevemente e sentir o outro homem lutar para se controlar e não empurrar seu órgão na boca de Ling Tong.

- Continua, vai... – Ele olhou para baixo e viu um olhar travesso.

O oficial de cabelos compridos pôs cada uma de suas mãos de um lado dos quadris de Gan Ning, para prevenir que ele se forçasse para frente, e então lambeu a extremidade languidamente.

Gan Ning gemeu profundamente e colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do homem, tentando convencê-lo a continuar.

Ficando com pena do olhar implorante, Ling Tong deixou sua boca se abrir para acomodar o membro. Ele deixou a extensão deslizar até onde ele conseguia e chupou lentamente.

Gan Ning jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu profundamente, fechando seus olhos. Ele sentiu o calor da boca deixá-lo por um momento antes de voltar e envolver boa parte do seu membro, sugando-o tão bem. E da próxima vez que a boca se moveu sobre ele, mais da extensão foi envolvida, e então mais, até quase acomodar todo o comprimento. Gan Ning não se importaria de gozar daquela forma, mas ele sentiu uma das mãos de Ling Tong na base e a boca se afastar.

O ex-pirata olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou irritadamente.

- Não é a minha vez agora?

- Quem disse isso? – Gan Ning segurou a nuca de Ling Tong e provocou seus lábios de leve com a ponta de seu sexo.

- Eu disse – o moreno fez sua respiração ser sentida sobre a extremidade e então chupou o local lentamente.

_Ai, cara..._

Foi morrendo de remorso que Gan Ning concordou em parar aquilo. Ele se deitou de costas sobre as almofadas macias. O que Ling Tong não pedia sorrindo que ele não fazia chorando? Ele esperou até sentir o moreno vir sobre ele e aprisionar um de seus mamilos entre os dentes. Gan Ning esperava dor, mas sentiu apenas uma longa lambida, que o fez conter seus gemidos de prazer, ainda mais quando o jovem começou a lamber e chupar. Então ele sentiu um beijo bem no meio do seu peito antes de sentir seu outro mamilo ser provocado pela língua. Pela ansiedade, ele segurou as longas mechas de cabelo amarrado e deu um puxão de leve, indicando para que ele se movesse para baixo.

Ling Tong inverteu a posição e acabou encarando de cima a ereção de Gan Ning, enquanto a sua pendia sobre a cabeça do ex-pirata. Ele esperou até sentir uma das mãos de Gan Ning sobre seu membro e só então voltou a chupá-lo. Ele sentiu o loiro lamber a ponta bem rapidamente antes de deslizar sua língua sobre a extensão e depois passar seus testículos, até colocar cada uma de suas mãos na parte de trás de suas coxas e lamber a sua abertura. Ele estava forçando o local levemente e trazia uma sensação tão boa e quente dentro de Ling Tong, no entanto, chegara a sua vez de sentir a falta do toque do outro e mais uma vez, o ex-pirata se moveu e não estava mais sob ele.

Gan Ning inspecionou seu oficial companheiro completamente despido, de quatro e sorriu maliciosamente. – É uma posição bem legal para você ficar.

Ling Tong deu um suspiro de aborrecimento. – O que eu fiz de errado para terminar assim...?

- Ah, vá, não me diga que você nunca ficou desse jeito antes... – o ex-pirata disse com um sorriso atrevido em seu rosto.

- Já faz um tempo... – Ling Tong respondeu em derrota.

- É? – Gan Ning deslizou uma de suas mãos sobre o moreno. – Você parece ter sido um garotinho tão bonito. Os caras maus se aproveitaram muito de você?

- Vá se foder – ele disse antes de chiar quando sentiu um dedo molhado penetrá-lo por trás. Era desconfortável, mas nada comparado ao segundo dedo, e então o terceiro, e aquele homem tinha dedos grandes que abriam espaço tão bem. Ling Tong sentiu eles se moverem para dentro e para fora, quase que cruelmente, fazendo-o xingar Gan Ning em seus pensamentos.

Quando Ling Tong pensou que não poderia mais, ele sentiu os dedos se afastarem e a ponta do membro fazer pressão até entrar. Foi um pouco doloroso no começo... e no meio também. Ele se moveu para dentro e para fora até que poder avançar um pouco mais, e então ele o penetrou profundamente, saindo em seguida.

Gan Ning começou a se mover lentamente antes de começar a penetrá-lo com força; a cada investida, ele avançava mais, até entrar completamente. E daquele ponto em diante, ele começou a se mover intensamente.

Ling Tong mordeu o lábio inferior e desferiu uma porção de xingamentos, sentindo as mãos do outro oficial segurarem seus quadris com força, enquanto ele se movia com a mesma energia. Aquele membro volumoso estava preenchendo-o como nada antes o fizera. E era doloroso e vergonhoso e ele pensava em mais xingamentos, ainda mais porque ele o fazia de um jeito que ele também estava gostando. E a dor durou até ele se esquecer dela com a intensidade do grande prazer que ele estava sentindo, até Gan Ning ter um forte orgasmo, enterrando-se profundamente com um gemido rouco. E logo depois, Ling Tong também sentiu o mesmo.

Gan Ning se afastou e sentou-se no chão atapetado, suas costas repousando nas pernas de uma cadeira. Ele pegou a garrafa que havia esquecido e nem se importou em se servir em uma taça. Ele bebeu diretamente do gargalo e olhou para Ling Tong, que estava deitado sobre as almofadas. Ele parecia um tanto quanto vulnerável, deitado de lado, entregue à exaustão.

- Isso foi bom. – Gan Ning bebeu mais e coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. Ele olhou para o moreno de novo e passeou a sua visão sobre o corpo despido. – Sabe, eu tô pensando em trancar você aqui como um novo tesouro para a minha coleção.

Ling Tong se virou lentamente e o encarou com uma expressão de cansaço. – Você não pode. O que o nosso lorde pensaria disso?

- Ele vai me deixar se ele for um desgraçado de um pervertido.

O moreno revirou seus olhos. Ele estava começando a sentir frio e seus músculos estavam doloridos. Para evitar a sensação desagradável, ele pediu para que Gan Ning trouxesse uma bebida. O ex-pirata despejou um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa em uma taça e serviu o homem, mas no final, ele tropeçou embriagado e derramou o líquido sobre o rosto de Ling Tong.

O oficial de cabelos compridos olhou para ele com aborrecimento, enquanto sentia o líquido deslizar por seu pescoço e descer para o seu peito. Então ele arrancou a garrafa das mãos de Gan Ning e bebeu uns bons goles da bebida. Ele bebeu e bebeu mais, até ficar tão bêbado que não sentia nenhuma dor ou desconforto, ele apenas caiu no chão e dormiu.

Gan Ning sorriu ao assistir a cena, então ele se levantou e encontrou algo para limpar o outro homem do resultado de tudo o que eles fizeram. Ele então o segurou e o carregou sobre seu ombro, jogando-o na cama como se ele fosse um saco de batatas. Ele sabia que Ling Tong ficaria irritado ao saber que havia sido carregado indefeso em seus braços, então Gan Ning deitou ao seu lado, deixando uma nota mental para contá-lo depois sobre os detalhes. Ele gostava tanto de irritá-lo e ver ele de cara fechada... Ele gostava tanto...

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors e seus personagens são propriedade da Koei. Eu não tenho direito de receber dinheiro algum por este trabalho.

**Gêneros: **Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Aventura.

**Sinopse: **Às vezes ele sentia falta do movimento dos mares, mas ele se deu conta de que a terra não era tão firme como ele havia pensado. Gan Ning X Ling Tong. Yaoi. Lemon.

**Personagens**: Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Lu Xun e Sun Quan.

**Terras Instáveis**

**Capítulo 2**

Gan Ning acordou em uma manhã chuvosa. Tão negras estavam as nuvens, que os frágeis raios de sol não podiam ser vistos, tornando o céu quase tão escuro quanto o de uma noite. Ele abriu seus olhos e os fechou novamente, era doloroso acordar quando se estava deitado tão confortavelmente sobre um colchão espesso e macio.

A noite passada ele havia esvaziado a garrafa que Ling Tong havia trazido... seria um desperdício deixá-la abandonada. Ele havia bebido demais, mas não tanto quanto em seus dias ao mar... hum... o mar... a tempestade no mar enquanto a única coisa que alguém poderia fazer era beber e ter esperança de que o navio não virasse.

_E ter esperança. _

Gan Ning virou-se para um lado e viu as costas de uma figura deitada na cama. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao se lembrar

_da melhor noite que eu tive nos últimos tempos!_

Era errado sentir-se tão excitado por um cara que havia jurado matá-lo?

_Nah._

Então ele adormeceu abençoadamente mais uma vez.

xxx

Gan Ning acordou novamente e se espreguiçou lentamente, o dia não estava tão escuro quanto antes, mas o céu ainda estava coberto por nuvens brancas que choviam suavemente.

Suspirando, ele traçou os desenhos das próprias tatuagens sobre seu peito com um dedo e olhou ao seu lado. Ling Tong estava ainda dormindo como se nada no mundo pudesse acordá-lo.

_Bom... vamos ver se ele fica assim por muito tempo..._

O homem sorriu de maneira divertida e se aproximou do outro corpo. Ele traçou a coluna do moreno com seus lábios molhados, de baixo à cima, até que sua boca alcançou os ombros e o pescoço. Enquanto ainda estava chupando um ponto que gostava, ele olhou ao lado e sorriu maliciosamente sobre a pele do outro oficial.

Após um tempo, Ling Tong acordou ao sentir constantes puxões em seu cabelo. Ele grunhiu, virou-se, e quando seus olhos se abriram, ele viu um ex-pirata loiro sobre ele com um longo prendedor de cabelo em mãos. Era uma imagem que o mais velho nunca imaginara ver. Uma de suas sobrancelhas estremeceu e ele percebeu que não somente o outro oficial havia desamarrado seu cabelo, mas também colocara uma porção de adornos e grampos decorados sobre seus longos fios castanhos. Ele levantou a parte de cima do corpo, apoiando-se sobre seus cotovelos e depois ouviu um tilintar quando moveu sua cabeça, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

- Que diabos você está fazendo?

- Não é óbvio? – O sorriso de Gan Ning só aumentou.

Ling Tong suspirou. – Por que você me tortura assim? – Ele nem ao menos queria se olhar no espelho, mas ele o fez inconscientemente. Vários ornamentos estavam espetados em seu cabelo de maneira desastrosa, pendendo de forma desequilibrada e com uma contrastante mistura de cores.

- Eu tinha essa caixa de jóias aqui e eu nunca usei pra nada.

- E você acha que os meus homens vão me levar a sério se eles virem seu superior usando isso?

- Heh, por que não? – Ele riu ao ver o terrível resultado do seu trabalho.

- Por que você não experimentou em você mesmo então?

- Eu não fico tão bem em coisas cheias de flores.

Ling Tong balançou a cabeça para os lados e começou a tirar os ornamentos. No entanto, ele foi parado por mãos em seus pulsos.

- Me deixa tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça!

- Ah, não... você tá uma gracinha! – Ele beijou a bochecha do homem enraivecido.

- Para de tirar uma com a minha cara! – Ling Tong conseguiu libertar uma de suas mãos e a usou em sua vingança. Ele pegou um dos prendedores de cabelo e o espetou nas mechas loiras de maneira desajeitada.

- Aaaaai! – Gan Ning sentiu o objeto pontudo espetá-lo e depois cair sobre o colchão.

- Droga... – Ling Tong viu sua tentativa de fixar o prendedor ir por água abaixo, mas depois ele se aproveitou do momento de fraqueza de Gan Ning para colocar alguns grampos floridos no cabelo dele, sorrindo vitoriosamente ao final.

Gan Ning franziu o cenho. – Muito engraçado...

- Ah, você tá uma gracinha. – Ele sorriu de maneira provocadora.

- Eu sei... – Gan Ning suspirou em sua derrota e deixou Ling Tong decorar seu cabelo de um jeito que feria a sua reputação como um guerreiro ameaçador. Então o moreno esticou a mão e achou um colar de pérolas, usando-o em seguida para adornar o pescoço e o peito de Gan Ning com as jóias brancas. – Agora eu tô gracioso o suficiente para você?

Ling Tong sorriu, enquanto brincava com os característicos brincos de ouro de Gan Ning. – Sim. – Ele trouxe o rosto do outro oficial para perto beijou seus lábios. Então ele moveu suas mãos sobre o pescoço do ex-pirata e brincou com a gargantilha dele, deslizando seus dedos por entre o couro e acariciando a pele por baixo. Gan Ning fechou os olhos e quase ronronou. Ling Tong se divertiu com o olhar de contentamento no rosto atraente do loiro e continuou passeando seus dedos sobre a pele quente, traçando as tatuagens nos braços dele e massageando suas costas. Ele se demorou ao remover os cordões de pérola do corpo do ex-pirata e então entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios loiros, enquanto retirava os grampos floridos.

Gan Ning abriu os olhos para admirar a expressão concentrada no rosto do outro oficial, enquanto ele removia os ornamentos. Quando Ling Tong terminou de retirar os acessórios de Gan Ning, ele começou a remover os prendedores do seu próprio cabelo, fazendo-os cair um por um sobre o colchão branco. Quando ele estava quase terminando, Gan Ning o fez parar e removeu os últimos enfeites do cabelo comprido, fazendo-os deslizarem pelo ombro e costas. O ex-pirata inspecionou o jeito que ele ficava de cabelo solto. Parecia macio e agradável de mexer com os dedos, então ele brincou com o cabelo sem os prendedores no caminho. Ele aproveitou a sensação de enrolar os fios na ponta dos seus dedos e beijou a pinta abaixo do olho direito do moreno.

Ling Tong levou seus braços à volta dos ombros de Gan Ning e trouxe seu corpo para perto do dele, sentindo-se culpado por se sentir tão bem. Ele abraçou o outro homem com força e não conseguia parar de fazê-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele tentou afastar os pensamentos de que havia algo de errado com tudo que havia ocorrido e com tudo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Por que essa cara? – Gan Ning perguntou ao ver a expressão triste.

- Eu preciso ir.

Gan Ning o agarrou pela cintura. – Eu não posso deixar você ir, eu vou guardar você como um tesouro no meu quarto.

- Você adora tesouros, não é mesmo? – Ling Tong olhou em volta, vendo os vários objetos exóticos. – Eles parecem valiosos.

- Eu não ligo para riqueza, as coisas importantes são as aventuras para conseguir eles... Os tesouros são apenas para me lembrar do que eu vivi.

- Acho que você tá certo de algum jeito. Bom... – Ele se espreguiçou. – Eu acho que eu fiquei tempo demais na cama, então...

- Hm... Nós ainda não tentamos a sacada, a mesa e a poltrona.

- Tudo o que você pensa é sexo?

- Não, eu penso em bebida também.

- Você é um depravado. – Ling Tong sorriu de maneira descontraída e desceu seus dedos pelo abdômen de Gan Ning, indo à direção de sua virilha, até começar a acariciar seu órgão lentamente. – Estou errado?

Gan Ning xingou em um tom baixo de voz, mas sorriu.

Ling Tong apreciou a visão do rosto do ex-pirata enquanto ele provocava sua crescente ereção. Ele continuou a ação e quando ele viu que Gan Ning estava perdido demais na sensação, o moreno alterou o ritmo para um mais lento e se divertiu ao escutar as reclamações. Ling Tong riu e esperou até ver um olhar mortal, e então ele aumentou a velocidade... um pouco. Ele brincou dessa maneira, para ver até quando poderia torturar Gan Ning daquele jeito especial.

Então ele percebeu a extensão do controle que poderia ter sobre aquele homem, e aquilo o surpreendeu. Gan Ning começou a olhar para ele de um jeito mais desesperado em certo ponto, pedindo com seus olhos para ser levado ao paraíso.

- Ling Tong... – ele disse entre dentes como aviso.

- O quê...? – O homem de cabelos compridos fingiu inocência.

- Você se diverte brincando desse jeito comigo? – Gan Ning tocou seu quadril como outro aviso.

- Eu? – Ele encarou os olhos que brilhavam em chamas. – Sim – ele não pôde se controlar, dizendo aquilo antes de sorrir de maneira maldosa.

- Toma cuidado com quem você brinca. – Gan Ning mostrou um olhar profundo e se inclinou sobre o outro homem de maneira perigosa, no entanto, ele apenas beijou suavemente o pescoço de Ling Tong, fazendo-o tremer levemente. – Eu quero você... – ele suspirou sobre a sua pele.

- Hmm... – Ling Tong considerou a ideia. Ele ainda sentia seu corpo se afligir com o que acontecera na noite anterior. – O que eu recebo em troca?

- Eu. Eu não sou tudo o que você sempre sonhou?

Ling Tong olhou para ele longamente. – Seu desgraçado arrogante.

- Ok, ok, eu vou dar... – Gan Ning pensou por um momento. – Um par dos meus sinos.

De todas as coisas que Ling Tong imaginava que o ex-pirata diria, aquilo, ele não esperava. – E o que eu vou fazer com isso?

- Você pode pendurar eles em algum lugar e se um dia eu não estiver mais neste mundo, você pode pensar em mim e lembrar da maravilhosa sessão de sexo que teremos agora e bater uma.

Ling Tong balançou a cabeça para os lados em reprovação.

Gan Ning estava ficando impaciente e finalmente segurou o homem e se posicionou, pressionando seu membro. Ling Tong tentou se soltar, mas Gan Ning fazia um grande esforço para prendê-lo. Eles lutaram um pouco e aquilo apenas servia para excitar Gan Ning cada vez mais com a fricção dos seus corpos. Ele então conseguiu pressionar a extremidade e Ling Tong estremeceu pela intrusão. O moreno tentou se acalmar e se controlar para receber o resto da extensão, vendo que ele não conseguiria escapar.

- Seu... – ele disse entre dentes. – Eu não vou esquecer isso... Eu vou me vingar de você por isso.

Gan Ning riu. – Até lá você vai estar gritando o meu nome. Você deveria me agradecer. – Ele segurou as coxas do homem e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Tentando fazê-lo se acostumar com a sensação, mesmo sem dizer, e se restringindo para não tomá-lo sem piedade.

Ele se perguntou por que havia chegado àquele ponto. Antes, sexo era só sexo, nada mais para se pensar quando se estava bêbado e excitado. Ele não se importava muito com seus parceiros, e, além do mais, eles pareciam estar dispostos a fazer o que ele quisesse ou, pelo menos, bêbados demais para ligarem. E ele teve muitos e muitos parceiros e nunca fora muito seletivo, bom, ele poderia se envolver com qualquer coisa humana. Só que ele nunca havia dormido com um oficial antes, e talvez tivesse algum código em algum lugar que dissesse para não abusar muito dos seus aliados, ele pensou, mas, na verdade, não era aquilo que o fazia se importar tanto com o homem sob ele naquela cama.

Ling Tong estava começando a se acostumar com a sensação e sentiu seu órgão se mover com o estímulo. Mas ele estava ficando frustrado com o ritmo, ele precisava de mais fricção.

- Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? Não pode ir mais rápido?

- Ah, agora você está com tanta vontade de fazer isso, como eu disse antes. Bom, vamos ver se você consegue fazer isso do jeito que quer. – Ele se afastou um pouco e reajustou as posições, fazendo-os virarem. – Ou você pode implorar para que eu ajude você.

Ling Tong não gostava de recusar um desafio e, embora soubesse que se arrependeria mais tarde, decidiu subir em cima dele. Ele se abaixou até sentir a extremidade encostá-lo. Então ele se moveu para baixo lentamente e tentou se concentrar na tarefa de se enterrar no membro de Gan Ning. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros do homem para ajudá-lo a se segurar e se abaixou até a metade, para então voltar e descer novamente, lentamente, repetindo a ação. Ah, ele se arrependeria daquilo depois, ao sentir que cada vez o membro entrava mais.

Gan estava segurando os lençóis com força, deixando que o outro homem fizesse todo o trabalho e tentando ao máximo se controlar, mas as ações o faziam querer se mover para cima involuntariamente. Não era a maneira que ele costumava lidar com as coisas, deixando os outros fazerem o trabalho, mas a mudança não era tão ruim, ele pensou. De qualquer forma, se desejasse, ele poderia virar o jogo novamente.

Ele deixou que uma de suas mãos se movesse sobre uma das coxas de Ling Tong, enquanto a outra mão o masturbava, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo da ação principal. Parecia que Ling Tong havia gostado daquilo porque teve vontade de aumentar a velocidade e Gan Ning o guiou para uma ereção. O ex-pirata apreciou a visão do Ling Tong se empalando em seu membro, a estória que aquele corpo contava em seu estado de excitação. Por toda a parte que o loiro olhava naquele corpo ele achava delicioso. Era incrível como Gan Ning era responsável pela mudança de atitude do outro oficial, de um ócio contido para um estado profundo entrega.

Era realmente uma mudança para melhor.

Quase no limite de seu controle, Gan Ning segurou os quadris de Ling Tong com firmeza e começou a guiar seu membro com mais desespero. Sua mão continuou se movendo, enquanto o órgão do moreno embebia seus dedos com os fluídos que eram derramados. Eles estavam tão excitados, que não foram capazes de se controlar por mais tempo. Ling Tong sentiu a pegada deliciosa da mão que se movia sobre ele, os dedos de Gan Ning enlouquecendo-o, enquanto seu membro o penetrava tão profundamente que parecia que ele alcançava todos os espaços dentro dele. Ele atingiu seu ápice em longas ondas de prazer, marcando seu abdômen e a mão de Gan Ning. Ele ainda estava sob os efeitos do seu orgasmo quando sentiu seu corpo desistir de se sustentar e ser trazido ao colchão, enquanto Gan Ning invertia as posições novamente para investir profundamente e com força em seu corpo, movendo-o junto com os movimentos sobre o colchão. Ling Tong sentiu sua cabeça bater na cabeceira da cama com as últimas fortes investidas de Gan Ning no seu corpo. O homem sobre ele teve um orgasmo tão forte que perdeu a noção da realidade em volta dele por um momento, deixando um gemido grave escapar de seus lábios, enquanto ele desabava em cima do moreno.

Aquilo havia sido tão intenso que eles apenas ficaram deitados por um longo tempo, até que a posição desconfortável os fez se separarem.

Quando Gan Ning finalmente se sentiu capaz de respirar normalmente, olhou ao lado e sorriu em contentamento. Ele ficaria extremamente feliz se conseguisse manter Ling Tong como seu parceiro na cama. De alguma forma, o homem o excitava como ninguém antes fora capaz, ele não sabia exatamente o porquê. Era verdade que se ele tivesse conhecido o homem em qualquer outra situação, ele estaria mais do que disposto a dividir uma cama com ele, mas... era como se o relacionamento deles tivesse começado tão turbulento que qualquer coisa que eles fizessem juntos era muito intenso.

Repentinamente, Gan Ning se levantou e procurou algo entre seus pertences. Ling Tong ainda permanecia com seus olhos fechadas, enquanto ouvia o barulho do homem andando em seu quarto. Então ele sentiu algo frio em seu peito e abriu seus olhos para olhar.

- Tá aí, como eu prometi.

Ling Tong viu o par de sinos rolarem por sua pele e pararem no meio do seu peito.

- Agora você precisa fazer como combinamos.

_E pensar em mim. _

xxx

Antes de partir para a próxima batalha, Ling Tong brincou um pouco com os sinos, fazendo-os rolarem sobre a cama. Depois de levar um tempo para se espreguiçar, ele pegou os sinos e os pendurou em sua janela. Quando fechou a porta por trás de si, ele ainda podia ouvir os sinos balançarem enquanto o vento os movia de lado a lado.

Ling Tong foi até o estábulo e se encontrou com seu cavalo, preparado por seus homens, esperando por ele. Ele montou no animal de pelagem marrom-avermelhada e cavalgou até o local onde os oficiais de Wu se reuniriam para a jornada.

- Já era hora! – Lu Meng disse. – Onde você estava?

- Ah, você ficou esperando aqui só por mim? – Ling Tong perguntou alegremente.

- Não só por você...

Então eles viram um oficial loiro cavalgando em direção a eles.

- Eu cheguei! – Gan Ning disse. – Agora nós podemos ir.

Lu Meng meneou a cabeça. – Parte dos homens já foi na frente...- Ele começou a se encaminhar na direção que deviam ir, sendo seguido pelos oficiais mais jovens.

Eles cavalgaram tranquilamente e Lu Meng estava impressionado com o jeito que os dois estavam se comportando, apenas discutindo de maneira descontraída e se provocando de um jeito leve. Em nenhuma ocasião, eles tentaram se matar ou se ferir.

Quando a tropa fez a primeira parada, Lu Meng encontrou Gan Ning conversando com seu cavalo, enquanto o animal bebia água em um lago límpido.

- Estou contente por vocês terem me ouvido.

- Ah, é você, velho. – O homem se virou.

- Pare de me chamar de velho, eu já disse!

- É, tá bom.

- Então, você escutou o que eu disse?

- O que você disse?

-...

- Quê? Você tava falando de mim e do cavalo ou de mim e o Ling Tong? Mas espera... é quase a mesma cosia... Só que talvez ele seja mais como uma mula do que um cavalo.

- Ah, esquece. – Lu Meng virou de costas para o jovem, derrotado. – Por um momento eu quase pensei que vocês estivessem agindo civilizadamente, mas talvez, talvez eu esteja velho demais para entender as coisas, e talvez eu estivesse errado.

- Preocupado com a próxima batalha e aquela coisa toda de Zhang Liao? Não esquenta, eu e o Ling Tong não vamos nos matar antes da batalha, e se ele cooperar comigo, eu coopero com ele.

- Você não odeia ele, não é mesmo? – Lu Meng se virou para encarar Gan Ning novamente.

- Nunca disse isso. Ou será que eu disse... Bom, você se preocupa muito com a gente, velho, você não tem outras coisas para ficar pensando, como cuidar do garoto Lu Xun, o que aconteceria se ele fosse estuprado por um inimigo por aí, isso não seria ruim para a moral das nossas tropas?

Lu Meng não conseguiu segurar uma breve risada. – É, tá certo, é melhor eu ver onde o Lu Xun está. Ele estava meio inseguro sobre essa batalha.

- Com medo que o grande Zhang Liao e o seu bigode viesse correndo pelas colinas na direção do nosso lorde Sun Quan.

- É uma possibilidade. Ele não concordava com o nosso cerco a He Fei. Ele não queria vir aqui e deixar as nossas tropas virem, mas o lorde Sun Quan acha que é uma grande oportunidade de enfraquecer a defesa deles.

- Eu não acho que nada vai dar errado lá, nós sempre ganhamos, então a gente vai tomar He Fei e fazer uma festa ali, daí a gente pode voltar pra casa para celebrar!

- Mas ainda é melhor ser cuidadoso.

- Se nós atacarmos com toda a força, não vai ter problema.

- O lorde Sun Quan está preocupado com o seu comportamento, você nunca escuta e vai avançando sem nenhuma precaução.

- Eu só faço o que acho que deve ser feito.

- Sem dúvida, mas você precisa ter em mente que nem sempre o que você quer fazer é a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Pra mim é assim, sempre deu certo.

- Só me prometa pensar no que eu disse.

- É, não se preocupe, velho. – Gan Ning guiou seu cavalo para um local protegido do sol pelas sombras das árvores.

- De novo me chamando de velho? – Lu Meng berrou, olhando o homem ir embora.

Gan Ning sorriu jovialmente e continuou andando. E então seu sorriso se alargou quando viu uma pessoa conhecida, em pé, embaixo de uma árvore, admirando o horizonte. Ele andou sorrateiramente e se aproximou do homem por trás, agarrando-o pela cintura e se aproveitando para beijar a parte de trás do pescoço exposto. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo do homem enquanto ele pressionava seus lábios à pele quente. Seu braço esquerdo envolveu firmemente a cintura de Ling Tong, fazendo seus corpos se pressionarem, enquanto ele guiava sua mão direita para frente do pescoço dele, trazendo-o para trás, fazendo sua cabeça se reclinar com a pressão da mão.

_Ele está tentando me matar?_

Ling Tong sentiu-se quase engasgando. Ele esperou por um momento, se perguntando se o homem pararia ou se ele seria forçado a golpeá-lo para fazê-lo se afastar. E ainda ele sentia os lábios pressionados ao seu pescoço. Então Gan Ning atenuou a força que estava aplicando e Ling Tong aproveitou a oportunidade para se virar e colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço do mais baixo, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Gan Ning o deixou abrir seus lábios e brincar com a sua boca. Ele sentiu a língua do moreno provocar a sua, tocando-a levemente antes de se retrair e repetir o movimento. O ex-pirata fez o mesmo até aprofundar o beijo, tomando a boca do moreno de maneira possessiva. Ele explorou tudo o que pôde com a sua língua e depois retornou aos locais para demarcá-los como seus.

Quando eles se separaram, Gan Ning tinha um sorrisinho presunçoso no seu rosto.

- Você acha que se esgueirar por trás é um jeito apropriado de se aproximar de um oficial aliado?

- Só se esse oficial baixa a guarda, e você estava ali parado, muito lindo e despreocupado, apreciando a vista, quando qualquer um podia chegar e pegar você de surpresa. Tsc tsc, e se fosse uma besta selvagem ou um pervertido?

- Ah, mas você é a única besta selvagem pervertida que se aproxima com sininhos balançando enquanto anda.

- Mas você me deixou chegar perto de qualquer maneira...

xxx

- Você tá bem? – Lu Meng perguntou ao Lu Xun quando viu o garoto com os olhos arregalados e suas faces coradas.

- Que foi? – O jovem oficial perguntou confuso. – Ah, sim... Acho que tô.

- Você parece estranho. Viu algo de estranho?

- Estranho? Bom, é, era estranho... Mas... – Ele ficou ainda mais corado.

- O que foi? – Lu Meng perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ah, nada...

O oficial mais velho cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Boyan...

- Não se preocupe, mestre Lu Meng. – Lu Xun tentou escapar do olhar do homem.

- Bom... tudo bem. – Ele viu o garoto continuar a andar, mas o fez parar antes que ele pudesse ir embora. – Você viu Gan Ning ou Ling Tong? Nós precisamos ir e eu não sei onde eles estão.

- Hum... eles estão juntos. – O garoto se ruborizou mais ainda, e se ruborizou mais tentado controlar seu rubor.

- E... tem algo de errado com eles? – Lu Meng perguntou preocupado.

- Não... Eu acho que eles estão bem.

- Você pode me fazer um favor e trazê-los aqui?

- Eu?

- Ah, claro que sim! Eu estou falando com você.

- Certo... – O garoto voltou na direção de onde veio, enquanto Lu Meng olhava para ele com suspeita.

Depois de um tempo o garoto viu os homens pressionados contra um tronco de árvore, quase impossivelmente perto um do outro.

Lu Xun poderia fazer aquilo de um jeito nobre e anunciar sua presença com sonoros passos, mas ele escolheu o jeito menos nobre, esgueirando-se até estar a poucos metros de distância e então gritando:

- Lu Meng tá chamando!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gan Ning se separou de Ling Tong rapidamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – O mais velho do grupo de jovens oficiais perguntou, sua sobrancelha tremendo de nervosismo.

- Como eu disse, Lu Meng chamou. – Ele sorriu, e depois seu sorriso se transformou num pequeno riso. Pela expressão nos rostos deles, Lu Xun havia atingido seu objetivo de se vingar deles pelo que aconteceu em uma noite de bebedeira passada.

- Eu estava... Eu não estava... Eu estava tentando matar ele, eu não tava fazendo outras coisas. – Gan Ning disse.

- É, ele está certo, ele estava tentando me matar, ele me prendeu nessa árvore e... se não fosse por você, ele poderia ter conseguido! Agora, vamos. – Ling Tong começou a andar de volta para a direção da caravana.

Então Lu Xun riu divertidamente.

Os guerreiros mais velhos caminharam derrotados, enquanto o garoto apresentava um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

xxx

Sun Quan observava enquanto homens conversavam animadamente com Gan Ning, enquanto o oficial caminhava entre as tropas. Parecia que eles haviam feito a coisa certa em ter o ex-pirata do lado deles, mas ele ainda estava incerto se o homem aprenderia a cooperar com os outros e seguir a estratégia. Pelo menos, parecia que o plano era do gosto de Gan Ning, capturar os dois castelos. Embora existissem várias bases no caminho, parecia que com os números e as forças, Wu seria capaz de alcançar a vitória. Era hora de avançar e aquela era a oportunidade certa, uma que não poderia ser perdida, então Sun Quan ordenou aos seus homens que avançassem e atacassem o inimigo com toda a força.

Enquanto a batalha se desenrolava, Sun Quan soube que as forças de Wu tinham conseguido tomar algumas bases pelo caminho e estavam avançando a um dos castelos. Embora eles estivessem avançando, não era uma tarefa fácil. As defesas de Wei eram altas.

Uma batalha avassaladora teria lugar.

Embora as bases fossem muito bem guardadas, as tropas de Gan Ning eram as mais avançadas, lutando com todas as forças como se a batalha tivesse apenas começado, e ele já podia ver as sombras de um dos castelos. Embora alguns oficiais inimigos tivessem aparecido em seu caminho, eles estavam surgindo cada vez em menor número. Os grandes oficiais deveriam estar trancados nas fortalezas, então seria difícil quebrar a defesa deles.

Gan Ning sorriu.

_Parece que agora vamos ter um desafio de verdade..._

E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais era provado que a batalha seria realmente um desafio para as tropas de Wu. Mesmo assim, Gan Ning ainda estava lutando com vigor, embora seus homens estivessem começando a se cansar, e ver aquilo afetava o general.

Repentinamente, Gan Ning parou após tomar o controle de uma das bases. Ele viu um vento poeirento soprando no ar, e o silêncio mortal se espalhou por toda a atmosfera.

Então o inferno abriu suas portas.

Uma mensagem veio a ele, dizendo que Zhang Liao havia saído de uma das fortalezas e havia guiado soldados de Wei pessoalmente para atacar o acampamento principal de Wu. Ele não apenas conseguira atravessar boa parte da distância, mas também o estava fazendo com grande velocidade.

Gan Ning fez o caminho de volta com pressa, vendo o caos que havia sido trazido pela chegada de Zhang Liao. Por todo o caminho havia confusão e os corpos que haviam estado no caminho do grande general de Wei jaziam derrotados pelo chão.

Como um homem poderia causar tanto estrago?

Gan Ning teria pensado que aquela era a grande oportunidade que ele estava esperando, de lutar com um dos melhore guerreiros, mas em vez disso, ele sentiu sua boca seca e seu peito pesado. O mais provável era que não seria ele o primeiro dos oficiais que restavam a encontrar aquele terrível homem.

Quando ele viu mais dos soldados de Wu fugindo pelo caminho, ele estava ciente de que várias tropas haviam sido destruídas. E ele já sabia que alguns oficiais haviam sido derrotados pelas armas de Zhang Liao.

Finalmente ele alcançou um ponto onde as forças de Wu haviam se reunido e ouviu que Sun Quan havia

_Se retirado?_

Aquilo era frustrante. Gan Ning não queria recuar. O guerreiro preferia ficar e lutar, mas ele ainda tinha a sua responsabilidade como um oficial de Wu, então se encaminhou ao local onde encontrou os generais que ainda restavam e Sun Quan.

Ali, ele viu que Lu Meng e Ling Tong estavam a salvo e ele se sentiu aliviado.

- Nós estamos desistindo, então.

- Às vezes, é uma medida necessária – Lu Meng disse.

- Nós estávamos quase lá! – Gan Ning suspirou em frustração.

- Você prefere arriscar a vida do nosso lorde e lutar uma batalha perdida? – Ling Tong perguntou com irritação.

- Uma luta nunca está perdida até você desistir.

- Ou quando você morre.

- As pessoas morrem. Soldados ou não. Encare isso, Ling Tong. – Embora estivesse discutindo com o outro oficial, ele não estava realmente nervoso. Ver o moreno franzir o cenho não o fazia ficar com raiva, afinal de contas, o homem estava inteiro, era tudo o que importava.

- Eu desisto de você. – Ling Tong disse e se virou para seguir o resto das tropas em sua retirada. Ele estava feliz que seu soberano estava vivo e que eles poderiam voltar para casa. Seus homens estavam cansados e os ânimos dos soldados de Wu estavam bem baixos. Ele queria ver o seu lar, ver as lindas terras de Wu, ver que elas ainda estavam vivas e pedindo para que ele voltasse.

Eles estiveram em seu caminho por algum tempo, voltando para casa com cansaço, e devido à dura batalha e ao estado esgotado de suas mentes, eles não puderam conter o novo avanço das tropas inimigas. Zhang Liao decidiu perseguir os soldados de Wu e o resultado foi devastador.

_Eu não vou deixar o meu senhor morrer assim!_

Ling Tong se apressou para ajudar as tropas de Sun Quan, fazendo o possível para fazer seu soberano correr para a salvação.

Gan Ning viu o outro homem proteger o senhor deles e decidiu eliminar cada ameaça que poderia alcançá-lo. E então ele lutou com toda a energia que ainda lhe restava. Ele lutou até ver seus bravos homens fugirem ou morrerem. E ele nunca pensou que um dia teria de recuar daquele jeito, mas ele se apressou em alcançar o navio de Wu com os homens que restaram.

Ele ajudou com os preparativos para a fuga pelo mar, sem se atrever a pensar que eles poderiam perder mais oficiais. Então ele sentiu-se aliviado ao ver Lu Meng voltando, de uma maneira devastada, mas ainda assim, vivo. Muito poucos dos seus homens haviam sobrevivido, muitos dos falecidos haviam entregado suas vidas pra salvar o superior deles. E era assim no exército. Soldados lutavam e morriam pelo superior.

- Velho. – Gan Ning correu para o lado dele. – Você pode andar?

- É... Acho que sim... – O homem sentiu Gan Ning ajudá-lo a aguentar o peso de seu corpo. Aliviava-o ver o jovem vivo e sentir o calor agradável do seu corpo pressionado ao dele. De alguma forma, aquele contato aliviava o frio que ele sentia em seu peito. – O Ling Tong já voltou? – Ele voltou seu olhar para o campo atrás, angustiado.

Gan Ning teve um temeroso pressentimento, como se o tempo houvesse parado e estivesse ruindo. – Ling Tong? – ele perguntou.

Lu Meng sentiu o corpo do jovem se tornar rijo, com a contração de seus músculos. E ele não quis responder.

- Meu senhor, nós devemos ir.

Sun Quan ouviu um dos oficiais falar com ele, mas ele ainda queria esperar um pouco mais.

- Zhang Liao terá tempo de vir aqui se não partirmos agora.

- Mas Ling Tong ainda está lutando com ele.

Os ouvidos de Gan Ning captaram a conversa e ele correu para o lado de Sun Quan. – Meu senhor, nós precisamos voltar!

E os outros oficiais olharam para o homem como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

O guerreiro não pensou duas vezes antes de se voltar para a terra firme, mas ele foi parado por Lu Meng.

- Gan Ning, fique aqui!

- Você quer deixar um companheiro aqui e fugir? O que era toda aquela coisa de honra?

- Eu não posso suportar perder outro grande oficial nessa batalha.

- Por que você tá falando como se o Ling Tong tivesse morrido?

- Ele voltou para impedir que Zhang Liao avançasse. Por mais difícil que seja dizer isto, ele sabia o que isso implicava e eu... tenho orgulho dele. – Lu Meng não tinha mais forças para falar, dizer aquelas palavras doía mais que os ferimentos em seu corpo.

- É isso que você pensa? Que ele é tão fraco que não pode suportar o ataque daquele homem? Você... Você...

_Você acha que ele morreu?_

Gan Ning se desequilibrou e agarrou a balaustrada de madeira para se apoiar. Ele olhou de volta a terra e foi a primeira vez que ele preferiu correr naquela direção em vez de ficar no mar.

Ele saltou na água antes que Lu Meng pudesse impedi-lo e nadou com todas as suas forças.

As ondas geladas ao seu redor o sufocavam, enquanto ele sentia que não estava avançando tão rápido quanto gostaria.

Gan Ning não queria acreditar nas palavras de Lu Meng, na expressão fria dos rostos, ele não queria, mas no fundo, ele temia. Ficar no caminho do grande guerreiro Zhang Liao significava morte certa.

Mas mesmo que ele deixasse aquele sentimento mórbido penetrar em cada uma de suas células, ele não poderia ficar seguro naquele navio. Ele estava pronto para qualquer coisa que viesse, mesmo se aquilo significasse Zhang Liao e milhares de inimigos.

Todo homem morre um dia.

E então ele viu... algo à distância, próximo a terra. Ele nadou desesperadamente até encontrar um corpo se movendo com as ondas, preso a galhadas secas e troncos de árvores que haviam caído na água. Ele sentiu um alivio repentino ao ver o rosto bonito que ele adorava tanto observar. Mas o problema era que a pele estava mais pálida do que ele lembrava e banhada em sangue. Quando Gan Ning tocou o corpo frio, ele pensou que perderia a consciência. Ele estava frio demais.

- Acho que eu preciso esquentar você... – Ele tentou mover o corpo dos galhos que o prendiam, o mais gentilmente que pôde, mas ele viu que seria impossível daquele jeito, e então agarrou Ling Tong com força antes de retirá-lo da prisão de madeira, ouvindo tecidos se romperem. Ele segurou o corpo perto do dele com toda a força, sentindo sangue escorrer por sua pele. – Vai, fala comigo – ele suspirou. – Eu vou segurar você até você me dizer para parar, e então... eu ainda vou segurar você, até você me fazer parar... e só então...

xxx

Gan Ning acordou assustado e se encontrou deitado sobre lençóis e cobertores quentes, dentro de uma barraca. Seus ferimentos haviam sido tratados e seu corpo estava enfaixado em alguns locais. Ele estava ali, com o peito nu, sentindo dor por todo o corpo e mesmo assim, ele se afastou da cama e andou apressadamente para fora.

Quando ele deixou a barraca, viu uma porção de olhares de surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo?

Gan Ning se virou e viu Lu Meng encarando ele. – Onde está Ling Tong?

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha e estava inseguro em responder. Então ele viu o jovem se aproximar e agarrar seus ombros.

- Onde ele está?

- Você não devia estar andando por aí... – Lu Meng viu o olhar penetrante do homem e decidiu contar a ele.

Gan Ning caminhou na direção de uma tenda e viu uma cena inesperada: Sun Quan estava ajoelhado no tapete, inclinando seu corpo sobre o de Ling Tong.

- Por favor, volte logo para nós. Eu... eu ficarei para sempre agradecido, eu darei a você um título memorável e terras também. O que eu faria se perdesse você? – Sun Quan suspirou.

Gan Ning franziu o cenho.

_Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma queda pelo Ling Tong... É perturbador._

O ex-pirata se moveu corajosamente em direção à cama. – Meu senhor – ele respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo não afastar seu grande soberano para longe do corpo do oficial. – Eu preciso falar com ele.

Sun Quan ficou surpreso com a presença do homem. Ele não havia percebido que ele havia entrado. – Gan Ning... Estou tão feliz que está melhor! Por um momento... Eu quase pensei que eu perderia vocês dois. Eu não sei se eu suportaria a dor de perder dois dos meus mais preciosos oficiais. Não vocês dois.

Gan Ning viu o olhar de alívio e admiração nos olhos do homem e sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por ter ficado com ciúmes dele. – Ele está bem?

- Ele está vivo.

Vivo.

- Então ele vai viver. – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Sun Quan e inspecionou o corpo de Ling Tong. O jovem estava deitado na cama, com seus longos cabelos soltos sobre o travesseiro e um robe branco cobria levemente seu corpo enrolado em gazes.

- Nós estamos fazendo o possível para mantê-lo vivo. Ele conseguiu aguentar esses dias.

- Dias? – Gan Ning perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim, dois dias. Nós nos certificamos de que não havia possibilidade de Zhang Liao nos alcançar e montamos acampamento. Graças ao meu Gongji, as tropas de Wei foram atrasadas.

Gan Ning não havia percebido que dois dias haviam se passado, ele devia ter estado realmente sem energias para aquilo ter acontecido.

- O que aconteceu depois... depois que eu pulei na água? – Ele só se lembrava de permanecer com Ling Tong até perder a consciência.

- Ah, eu fiquei desesperado quando vi você pulando e insisti em mandar homens atrás de você. Eles voltaram com vocês dois e disseram que você tinha encontrado Gongji e devia estar tentando trazê-lo de volta.

Gan Ning não se lembrava disso.

- Meu senhor, posso pedir para ficar a sós com ele?

- Claro. – Ele se levantou e deu alguns passos, antes de parar na entrada da barraca. – Você realmente me fez sentir orgulho de você... Por ser capaz de fazer tudo aquilo para resgatá-lo... Foi muito nobre.

- Não foi nobreza que me fez ir atrás dele.

- O que quer que seja, eu agradeço.

E Sun Quan deixou a barraca.

Gan Ning acariciou as mechas castanhas do cabelo de Ling Tong e beijou brevemente seus lábios. Ele desejava que o homem respondesse ao beijo, mas ele se manteve imóvel. Era muito perturbador vê-lo sem reação, então ele mordeu seu pescoço, esperando ver um olhar de reprovação no rosto dele. O cheiro de ervas medicinais estava enchendo seus pulmões. Ele mordeu um pouco mais forte, para ver algo, um sinal, qualquer coisa. Ele queria tanto ver alguma expressão, alguma coisa que lhe dissesse que ele estava vivo, algo além da respiração e dos batimentos. Gan Ning queria que ele acordasse. Então ele moveu suas mãos sobre o tronco dele e tentou fazer cócegas nele, por um momento, achando que viu uma pequena expressão de irritação. Ele sorriu divertidamente e fez mais cócegas, pousando sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu sabia que você podia enfrentar Zhang Liao e sobreviver... Esse é o meu garoto – ele suspirou.

E aquilo foi tudo o que aconteceu entre eles naquele dia. Então Gan Ning olhou para ele por mais algum tempo e disse adeus para por aquela noite.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors e seus personagens são propriedade da Koei. Eu não tenho direito de receber dinheiro algum por este trabalho.

**Gêneros: **Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Aventura.

**Sinopse: **Às vezes ele sentia falta do movimento dos mares, mas ele se deu conta de que a terra não era tão firme como ele havia pensado. Gan Ning X Ling Tong. Yaoi. Lemon.

**Personagens**: Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Lu Xun e Sun Quan.

**Terras Instáveis**

**Capítulo 3**

Gan Ning acordou com uma fome terrível. À noite passada ele havia dormido tão logo chegou a sua cama e não se lembrou de ter sonhado com nada. A dor em seu corpo havia diminuído e ele sentiu que precisava se mexer um pouco.

Ele deixou a barraca e se direcionou ao local onde ele poderia encontrar um pouco de comida. Quando pisou no local, soldados o saudaram e o serviram. Mesmo que eles estivessem felizes ao vê-lo, o humor deles não estava tão bom devido à fuga. Era muito estranho... perder uma batalha. Era amargo e o fazia querer esquecer de tudo que acontecera. O que o acalmou um pouco foi engolir a sopa grossa e mastigar bolotas de arroz. Não era o melhor banquete que ele tivera na vida, mas naquele momento, aquilo tinha um cheiro ótimo e um gosto maravilhoso.

Então ele viu um homem se aproximando e se levantou.

- Velho!

- Heh, parece que você recuperou o apetite.

- Nunca perdi isso.

- E os seus ferimentos, acha que vai se recuperar logo? – Lu Meng deu uns tapinhas nas costas do homem e sentou-se.

- Isso não é nada, eu já tô melhor. Mas e você, velho, você tá bem?

- De novo me chamando de velho? – Ele franziu o cenho. – Claro que estou bem, eu estou aqui, não estou?

Gan Ning olhou para o mais velho e não achou que ele estivesse em boas condições, mas achou melhor não discutir.

- Mas eu acho que você está certo – Lu Meng disse. – Eu estou começando a achar que estou velho demais para tudo isso. Talvez seja hora de deixar as batalhas para os jovens, mas... eu ainda acho que tenho algo a fazer antes de me aposentar.

- Eu não me incomodo em ter você por perto. Eu acho que todos temos que aprender com aqueles mais velhos e que viveram muitos muitos muitos anos... Ai! – Ele sentiu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Pirata insolente. – Lu Meng pegou um pouco de comida e começou a comer.

Gan Ning riu e comeu um pouco mais, até olhar para uma certa direção e continuar focado por um bom tempo.

Lu Meng percebeu o olhar e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você está preocupado com ele?

- Por que eu não estaria? Ele é o meu... camarada oficial de Wu.

- Eu ouvi que ele acordou um pouco hoje e comeu um pouco, depois voltou a dormir.

- Por que você não disse isso antes? – Gan Ning se levantou e se apressou a chegar ao local que Ling Tong estava, deixando o resto da comida para trás.

Lu Meng arqueava uma sobrancelha, enquanto observava o homem desaparecer na barraca.

_Eles ficaram realmente próximos com o tempo..._

xxx

Gan Ning encontrou Ling Tong dormindo e ficou um pouco frustrado. No entanto, vê-lo respirar tranquilamente em seu sono era de alguma forma reconfortante. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se no colchão, ao lado dele. Sua mão esquerda afastou algumas mechas sobre a face e ele moveu seus dedos sobre a pele pálida.

_Eles estão alimentando ele direito?_

O oficial mais velho não era tão pálido assim.

Ele beijou a têmpora esquerda do homem e moveu seus dedos sobre o tronco dele. Ele tinha gazes limpas ao seu redor e Gan Ning tentou encontrar os locais onde a pele estava descoberta. Então ele encostou em um ponto sensível pelo ferimento e sentiu os músculos sob seus dedos se contraírem quando Ling Tong acordou e deu um suspiro de dor. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um par de orbes que brilhavam como fogo.

- Gan Ning... – Sua garganta estava dolorida pela falta de uso.

- Aqui estou eu. – O homem sorriu.

Ling Tong levou suas mãos às faces de Gan Ning e as traçou, estudando as feições bem esculpidas. Ele acariciou as mechas loiras com sua mão esquerda e traçou os lábios com os dedos da outra mão.

- Eu... Eu estava sonhando com você.

- Eu sempre soube que você era pervertido.

- Não desse jeito... Você estava... Você estava...

- O quê? – Ele fechou levemente a expressão.

- O seu corpo estava debaixo de uma árvore.

- Eu estava morto?

- Acho que sim...

- Você me matou?

- Eu não sei, acho que não. Eu acho que você estava gravemente ferido por causa de uma batalha.

- Hum... Isso pode acontecer algum dia. Eu acho que é forma mais natural de morrer para mim. O importante é que eu morra sem arrependimentos e que eu tenha aproveitado a vida ao máximo até lá. Então... Eu não me importo. Eu acho que eu tenho mais alguns anos para viver, mais coisas para ver, mas se eu morresse agora, eu não ficaria triste. Eu me diverti muito e vivi muitas aventuras por terra e por mar. E eu encontrei pessoas que foram muito importantes para mim, e eu realmente me importo com elas. Eu nunca pensei que eu ficaria tão ligado a algo ou a alguém... Eu acho, que eu morreria feliz contanto que... você não morra antes de mim.

- Eles me disseram que você me salvou.

- Eu não salvei você, eu só não podia partir sem você, então eu voltei e te encontrei.

- Obrigado.

Aquilo poderia ter soado como um jeito excessivamente simples de demonstrar gratidão, mas para Gan Ning aquilo significava muito.

- Bom... então... O que mais aconteceu no sonho? Eu tive uma morte cheia de glória?

- Não... você só estava jogado lá...

-...

- Bom, eu não lembro de todos os detalhes... quando eu estava quase vendo o que ia acontecer, você interrompeu o meu sonho, me molestando enquanto eu estou neste estado, você não tem vergonha?

Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente. – Não... – Ele moveu sua mão para baixo. – Sabe, eu estava pensando...se você estava se recuperando bem... – Ele abriu a faixa do robe de Ling Tong e guiou sua mão para dentro das calças dele.

- Seu... – Então ele esqueceu o que ia dizer quando a mão envolveu seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo. Ele sentiu seu órgão se tornando rígido e desferiu um xingamento baixo. Então Gan Ning abaixou suas calças e libertou o membro. – Você sabe que não estamos nos nossos quartos... e qualquer um pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento. – Ele viu o movimento da mão de Gan Ning sob os lençóis e não haveria dúvida do que ele estava fazendo com ele se alguém os pegasse em flagrante.

- O quê? Nosso lorde, o velho ou o moleque? Eles são todos pervertidos, eles vão gostar disso.

- Eu desisto. – Ling Tong sentiu a pegada deliciosa deslizando para cima e para baixo e tentou segurar seus gemidos. Bom, decidindo que a situação não ficaria pior se alguém entrasse na tenda, ele se levantou um pouco e apalpou o membro de Gan Ning sobre as suas calças.

O homem gemeu roucamente com a ação inesperada e logo se aproximou para ajudar Ling Tong a senti-lo melhor. Ele sentiu os dedos o envolvendo, traçando o órgão e então pressionando. Sua mente rodou levemente quando ele sentiu Ling Tong libertando seu membro de suas calças e movendo-se sobre ele repetidamente.

Seus órgãos logo ficaram cobertos pelos fluídos que saiam e eles começaram uma competição silenciosa para ver quem levava o outro ao clímax primeiro. Era um dos jogos que eles disputavam e que nenhum dos dois ligava para quem ganhava ou perdia. Naquele dia, Ling Tong havia atingido o limite primeiro, mas então, Gan Ning tinha uma vantagem por ter começado antes. Seu corpo estava exausto e ele não ofereceu muita resistência às ações de Gan Ning, deixando-o levá-lo até seu ápice do jeito que lhe agradava.

O ex-pirata sorriu em sua vitória e aproveitou os últimos toques da mão de Ling Tong por um momento antes de atingir seu clímax em longas e copiosas ondas.

- Droga, que bagunça você fez... – Ling Tong reclamou quando viu ambas as provas acusatórias dele e de Gan Ning sobre seus corpos, suas ataduras e lençóis. – Você precisa dar um jeito nisso antes que alguém entre.

- É? Eu vou precisar trocar as suas roupas?

- Eu tô falando para você limpar isso, não piorar a situação, seu pervertido.

- Mas eu tô tentando ajudar aqui. – Ele levantou o lençol e começou a retirar o tecido fino da roupa de Ling Tong.

- Não sei por que... mas eu acho que não são as suas intenções verdadeiras.

Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente.

xxx

Eles haviam retornado para o palácio de Wu e se concentraram em se recuperar antes de pensar em outra estratégia para atacar as forças de Wei.

Ling Tong estava andando por corredores escuros à noite. Dia após dia um pensamento insistente estava perturbando o que seria então um sono tranquilo. Ele estava preocupado e queria ficar sozinho. E não o ajudava o fato de uma certa pessoa barulhenta estar sempre por perto.

Ele ouviu os sinos balançarem, ecoando pelos corredores solitários.

- Você está me seguindo? – Ling Tong parou e perguntou sem se virar.

- Não, é você que tá fugindo de mim. – O homem cruzou os braços em frente ao seu peito. Não era como se eles tivessem brigado, eles ainda se encontravam, mas Gan Ning sentia que seus encontros estavam se tornando mais escassos e ele não estava recebendo a atenção que achava que merecia. – O que tá acontecendo? Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Gan Ning. – Ling Tong se virou para encarar o guerreiro exaltado. – Eu só... quero ficar sozinho por um tempo, você me daria permissão Gan Xingba?

O homem suspirou. – Por que você quer ficar sozinho? No que você tá pensando? – Não era como se ele não quisesse dar algum espaço ao homem, mas ele estava preocupado com o que estava perturbando a cabeça do seu amado. Quando ele finalmente havia pensado que as diferenças entre eles haviam sido resolvidas... Então ele começou a sentir o tratamento distante de Ling Tong, e sua estratégia era não deixar o homem ter tempo de pensar sobre o que quer que ele estivesse pensando. – Eu não entendo você.

- Só... me deixa sozinho por um momento.

- Você vai voltar? – Gan Ning balançou a cabeça para os lados e se virou. – Tá, faça como quiser.

Doía um pouco ver o homem partir daquele jeito, mas Ling Tong estava certo de que o ex-pirata sobreviveria. Ele continuou andando por corredores até encontrar um cômodo iluminado naquela noite. Ao entrar, ele viu Lu Xun absorto em um mapa, seu rostinho bonito concentrado nos desenhos.

- Não acha que é hora de descansar, Boyan?

Lu Xun despertou de seu transe e olhou para cima. – Eu estou... – Ele então esqueceu o que ia dizer por um momento e se levantou. – Eu estou tão preocupado.

- Sobre o quê?

- Com o reino... Eu sabia que tinha que aconselhar nosso lorde para agir com mais cuidado, mas eu não fui capaz de impedi-lo. E se... algo de ruim tivesse acontecido. E se o inimigo o capturasse e... E se... – Ele olhou para cima para encarar diretamente os olhos do mais alto. Então ele caminhou na direção dele. – Gongji... – Lu Xun tentou ser forte, tão forte quanto um oficial de Wu precisava ser, mas ele não conseguia evitar de se sentir fraco e colocar seus braços em volta do corpo do mais velho como apoio. – Gongji, eu estava com medo de perder você.

Ling Tong deixou o garoto encostar a cabeça no seu peito e acariciou seu macio cabelo castanho de um jeito tranqüilizador. – Você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui agora.

- E o mestre Gan Ning, ele ficaria arrasado se perdesse você.

- Meu senhor...

- Eu sei, eu tenho de ser forte. Eu sinto muito por incomodar você com as minhas preocupações.

- Tenha mais confiança em si. Eu sei que você vai pensar em grandes planos para Wu. Você vai ser um grande estrategista.

Lu Xun sorriu tristemente. – Obrigado.

- Agora, não fique acordado por muito tempo. Descanse um pouco. – E Ling Tong deixou o quarto. Ele andou um pouco mais até se encontrar fora do palácio. O lugar estava silencioso e o chão ainda estava molhado pela chuva que havia caído. Ele andou em direção a um pequeno templo e fechou os olhos em concentração.

xxx

- Acordado tão tarde? Tá com fome? – Lu Meng perguntou ao ver Gan Ning perambulando pelos corredores.

- Nah, só tentando encontrar algo para fazer, eu já fui para cozinha, depois para o salão, depois para o estábulo...

- E que tal dormir?

- Eu vou ter todo tempo do mundo para descansar quando eu estiver morto.

Lu Meng deu risada. – Você acha?

- Quando a hora chegar, eu vou saber.

- Mas vai levar um tempo até chegar a hora. É provável que eu fique sabendo antes de você.

- Então faça o favor de me contar.

- Só se eu aparecer como um fantasma... Isso seria engraçado, ver a sua cara de susto.

- O quê? Eu? Eu não ficaria com mais medo de você do que quando eu vejo a sua cara logo depois de acordar.

- E quando você me viu logo depois de acordar? Você dormiu comigo?

- Você é muito velho para mim, seu tarado.

- Hah, como se eu quisesse um pirata insolente como você na minha cama.

- Você sabe que um monte de gente tá morrendo para ter um pouco de mim, não sabe?

- Eu sinto muito por eles. – Lu Meng olhou para o ex-pirata e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você está perseguindo alguém? É por isso que você está andando por aí?

- Eu? Não!

- Sabe, eu também fui jovem um dia, você pode falar comigo sobre isso, eu sei que você não é um garoto tímido.

- Como o Lu Xun?

Lu Meng riu. – Fala logo.

- O Ling Tong tá me evitando.

O mais velho piscou uma porção de vezes, sem saber se ele queria entender a conexão. – Bom... como assim?

- Ele parece meio distante, como se estivesse incomodado com alguma coisa.

- É uma coisa estranha de dizer, ele não parece ficar preocupado com nada mais além de Wu e... a honra do pai dele.

- Talvez a segunda coisa tenha a ver comigo?

- É... talvez. – Lu Meng caminhou na direção de Gan Ning e tocou seu ombro. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que agora ele respeita você, por tudo que você fez pelo nosso reino, e por ter arriscado a vida para trazê-lo de volta. Mas... ele nunca esqueceu a morte do pai. Você sabe que ele não levou na brincadeira um comentário que colocava em dúvida a honra do pai dele no passado.

- E o que aconteceu?

- O homem acabou morrendo.

-...

- Mas ele era mais jovem e se arrependeu profundamente disso.

- Você está me dizendo que ele matou por muito menos do que eu fiz com o pai dele? Como você acha que isso me faz sentir melhor?

- Ele não faria isso agora. Ele é um homem muito gentil e responsável... Bom, não é bem assim, mas é mais ou menos isso.

- Você acha que ele vai me perdoar algum dia?

- Para ser sincero, eu não sei.

- Valeu. – Gan Ning se virou para sair do local.

- Espera, aonde você tá indo?

- De verdade, velho, eu agradeço pela sua preocupação. Eu vou lembrar disso.

- Sinto muito se eu não ajudei muito.

- Eu sei que você quer me ajudar, mas eu acho que o que existe entre nós só pode ser resolvido entre a gente.

Lu Meng observou o jovem se afastar e suspirou. O que ele poderia fazer? Talvez aquele pirata de uma figa estava certo, ele estava ficando velho demais e era melhor deixar o assunto para aqueles que eram jovens.

xxx

Após orar, Ling Tong sentou-se e repousou sua cabeça em uma coluna do templo. Ele pensou na promessa que fizera e se sentiu culpado. Ele esteve lutando em sua mente por um bom tempo. Pirata desgraçado para fazê-lo ter aqueles pensamentos turbulentos. Seria muito mais fácil se ele fosse um homem indigno, um inimigo, ele poderia então desferir a sua vingança. Porém, Gan Ning havia se tornado um dos mais importantes oficiais de Wu, leal ao reino. Só que ele nunca esqueceria o dia em que vira o corpo de seu pai desprovido do calor da vida. Era como se uma escuridão tivesse envolvido a sua alma. Entretanto, morrer pelo destino do seu país não era um jeito vergonhoso de partir. Aquilo Ling Tong havia aprendido quando pensou em arriscar sua vida para salvar Sun Quan no meio da batalha de He Fei. Não havia vergonha em morrer por um propósito.

Ele se levantou lentamente e passou a mão sobre as gotas de orvalho que haviam caído sobre seu cabelo. O céu estava totalmente escuro. Nenhuma estrela podia ser vista por causa das nuvens pesadas que cobriam o horizonte. Ele andou lentamente de volta para o seu quarto, e não ficou tão surpreso quando viu Gan Ning reclinado em uma parede.

- Você decidiu? O que quer que você achava que precisava decidir?

- Eu não sei, eu acho que não era uma questão de decidir alguma coisa.

- Se você quer me matar, então faça isso. Me desafie, lute comigo, mas me fala, não me deixa no escuro. Eu posso encarar qualquer coisa vinda de você, eu só não posso suportar indiferença, não de você.

- Sim, eu prometi me vingar da morte do meu pai, mas quando você se tornou um oficial de Wu, Sun Quan me fez prometer que eu esperaria até que a guerra acabasse e só então eu poderia fazer o que eu achasse que deveria ser feito.

- E então? Você vai me fazer esperar aqui até a guerra acabar, é isso? Você não vai me responder, você espera me deixar longe de você até lá? – Gan Ning se desencostou da parede e se manteve ereto, com os olhos brilhando em chamas.

- Xingba – Ling Tong disse suavemente. – Não se preocupe muito, não combina com você. – Ele caminhou na direção do outro homem e tocou seu ombro. – Você está tenso.

- É, eu estou... – Ele tentou evitar o olhar do mais alto.

- Me deixa ajudar você – Ling Tong suspirou ao seu ouvido.

- Sabe... eu odeio você. – Gan Ning sentiu uma das mãos do rapaz segurar a dele, guiando-o ao quarto. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso comigo.

- Eu sei. – Ling Tong sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

xxx

O olhar do homem avançou pelas colinas e ele foi o primeiro a avançar em território inimigo sob as ordens de Lu Meng. Fazia algum tempo desde que Ling Tong havia liderado as linhas de frente e ele estava ansioso em provar que era capaz.

Gan Ning havia ficado um tanto desapontado em não ser responsável pelo primeiro ataque, mas havia outros planos para ele. Então ele começou por tomar uma base próxima ao mar, enquanto Ling Tong estava tomando bases à frente. O que o aliviava era o fato de que ele confiava nas habilidades do outro oficial.

_Eu preciso dizer que ele é quase tão bom quanto eu. _

Mas o que o fazia ficar um tanto nervoso era o fato de que Zhang Liao logo apareceria e ele sabia que Ling Tong estava ansioso por encontrá-lo na batalha. E era quase impossível negar que o feito de Zhang Liao na batalha de He Fei havia sido incrível e ele era um dos melhores generais daquele tempo.

Após tomar a base, ele se apressou em concluir sua outra tarefa, e ele não podia falhar. Não que fosse uma possibilidade que ele considerava, para início de conversa. Ele fez seu caminho colina abaixo e para o porto, no entanto, ele foi cercado por uma porção oficiais de Wei em seu caminho.

Embora achasse que era um desafio interessante, ele não tinha muito tempo, e lutou o mais rápido que pôde. No entanto, o número de soldados de Wei não parecia diminuir com o tempo. Foi então que ele ouviu uma comoção entre seus homens e viu outra unidade aliada se aproximando.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Tentando acabar com a minha diversão? – Gan Ning viu o oficial de cabelos compridos se aproximar dele.

- Lu Meng me mandou aqui, ele queria ter certeza de que você não estragaria os planos.

- Hah, como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda! – Gan Ning sorria enquanto via o moreno derrotar vários oficiais de Wei. Era sempre bom ver um inimigo caindo.

- E o que seria de você sem mim?

Os soldados de Wei os cercaram, mas nenhuma unidade ou oficial foi capaz de suportar as forças deles combinadas. Então Ling Tong escoltou Gan Ning até o porto com certa facilidade.

O ex-pirata viu o navio esperando por ele e olhou para trás, na direção do outro oficial. – Eu vejo você daqui a pouco.

- Eu vou esperar por você, então não demora muito apanhando do inimigo.

Gan Ning gargalhou. – Eu digo o mesmo para você. – Ele olhou para trás mais uma vez, antes de embarcar.

Enquanto estava navegando, ele rezou silenciosamente para que o vento o ajudasse a chegar ao acampamento principal de Cao Cao antes que os altos oficiais de Wei tivessem tempo de contra-atacar. Se eles o fizessem, seria difícil aguentar a pressão, estando em número menor. A vitória dependia do seu sucesso em sua parte no plano.

As forças de Wu defendiam as bases que haviam tomado e esperavam pelo que estava por vir, confiando no ataque surpresa que seria desferido. Entretanto, como era esperado, as forças de Cao Cao iniciaram um contra-ataque, e não eram oficiais medianos que haviam sido mandados, e sim, Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren e Zhang Liao.

A tarefa deles era clara, aguentar o ataque maciço. E Ling Tong seria o primeiro a receber a força opressiva. Quando o ataque chegou, ele não apenas suportou a ofensiva, como pôde avançar na direção do campo de Wei. Ele se certificou de que os postos estavam seguros e avançou cuidadosamente. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde, esperando ou avançando, ele encontraria Zhang Liao novamente.

E foi como esperado, o poderoso general estava ali, imponente sobre a fera esplendida que era seu cavalo. Sua armadura brilhante brilhava ao luar. Ele pegou suas espadas e fez o que a maioria dos homens temia, ele correu para o ataque com grande velocidade. Era com certeza a última visão que muitos haviam tido antes de morrer. Ling Tong não podia negar que seu coração se acelerou e então ele segurou a sanjiegun com mais força.

Ele viu muitos dos seus soldados serem cortados pelas lâminas, tentando bravamente evitar que o guerreiro temido alcançasse o comandante deles, e Ling Tong decidiu que não suportaria mais ver alguém fazer isso novamente, então ele avançou. Ele derrotou uma porção de soldados enquanto girava seu bastão seccionado.

Então ele estava frente a frente com Zhang Liao e não demorou muito para que ele visse as espadas mortais indo a sua direção. Ele tentou evitar o ataque e fez um movimento com seu cavalo, mas a próxima investida inimiga resultou em uma queda deselegante ao chão. Recobrando-se rapidamente, ele evitou o ataque que o cortaria ao meio.

Os movimentos de Zhang Liao eram extremamente rápidos e também possuíam uma grande força. Era quase impossível manter uma batalha contra ele. Ling Tong fez um grande esforço para atacar, mas ele tinha a desvantagem de precisar estar perto do outro homem para causar qualquer dano e os ataques de Zhang Liao tinham um alcance maior. Com tantos pontos fortes do lado inimigo, Ling Tong se viu apenas escapando dos ataques constantemente e bloqueando quando possível.

Então Zhang Liao repentinamente parou seus ataques. – Isso é incrível, meu jovem. Ninguém com quem eu lutei sobreviveu por tanto tempo. Estou honrado em lutar contra você.

Ling Tong encarou o inimigo enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

_Que maravilhoso oponente. _

O fato de que aquele homem e seus soldados quase o haviam matado na última batalha, não fazia o seu respeito em lutar contra ele diminuir. Zhang Liao era um grande general, forte, inteligente e honrado.

Ling Tong não queria morrer, mas ele não pensava em ter uma morte mais honrada do que pelas mãos daquele homem.

E então, Zhang Liao retomou seus ataques e seria uma questão de tempo até que ele extinguisse a energia de Ling Tong e o atingisse com golpes fatais.

Mas, de repente, eles ouviram uma grande comoção no acampamento principal de Wei. Gritos e mais gritos poderiam ser escutados, sinais de que o local estaria sendo atacado.

Zhang Liao parou de atacar e se manteve vigilante, esperando por um sinal que lhe indicaria a melhor ação a ser tomada, até que ele chamou seu cavalo e correu na direção do acampamento de Wei.

Ling Tong estava impressionado com a cena e montou em seu cavalo também. Ele cavalgou na mesma direção que Zhang Liao havia tomado, guiando as tropas de Wu.

Quando ele chegou no acampamento, o local estava em um estado caótico. Soldados de Wei estava fugindo em profusão, em estado de atordoamento. Com o ataque surpresa de Gan Ning, os soldados de Wu tomaram controle do local rapidamente. Quando Ling Tong chegou com o resto das tropas, o local ficou completamente cercado.

Não havia outra opção para Cao Cao e seus homens, a não ser deixar a base e recuar. Mesmo o grande Zhang Liao não podia enfrentar aquela força numerosa ao seu redor, então ele defendeu seu lorde em fuga.

Os soldados de Wu comemoraram e se banharam na luz doce da vitória. Gritos e risos e tambores podiam ser ouvidos por toda a parte na confusão de corpos que celebravam em glória e alegria. Uma chance de viver mais um dia, de voltar à família, de retornar a terra deles um dia.

Uma chance de viver mais um dia.

Os oficiais de Wu se encontraram cercados pelos soldados que os saudavam e os amavam.

- Eu cumpri a minha promessa! – Gan Ning gritou para conseguir ser escutado no meio da multidão de homens.

Ling Tong olhou para o homem que reluzia na armadura vermelha e sorriu. – E eu também.

xxx

Celebrar. Era o que eles haviam prometido fazer depois que a batalha contra Guan Yu estivesse acabada. No entanto, enquanto Gan Ning encarava o nada em meio à chuva, ele não sentia vontade de comemorar. Eles haviam alcançado a vitória, eles haviam alcançado a vitória por causa dos planos de Lu Meng. Contudo, aquela não parecia uma vitória.

_Velho, pare com isso._

Mas Lu Meng não parou. Ele fechou os olhos e sua alma repousou, enquanto seu corpo estava deitado em seus braços.

Não podia ser.

Morrer era morrer, sim, acontecia todo dia. Entretanto, naquele dia, morrer significava o fim. O fim de um grande homem. O fim de um homem que ele tanto admirava, alguém que sempre estava lá por ele, de um jeito que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

E como...

_Como ele consegue beber como se nada tivesse acontecido?_

- Você não vai beber pela morte do velho?

Era a primeira vez em sua vida que ele não estava a fim de beber. Não era como se o álcool pudesse fazê-lo esquecer do que acontecera.

Ling Tong achou que era muito estranho vê-lo daquele jeito. – Bom, eu acho que ele deve estar aliviado.

- Como assim? – Gan Ning se virou para encarar o outro oficial.

- Ele não vai precisar escutar mais você se gabando dos seus feitos.

Aquilo fez o sangue que corria gelado em suas veias ferver. Gan Ning cerrou sua mão com força.

Ling Tong sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o punho se elevando, cortando o ar. Aquele era um sinal de que o homem a sua frente ainda era o mesmo, porém, ele deixou o golpe inacabado e saiu vagando pela chuva.

xxx

O garoto olhava para o horizonte de sua sacada. A chuva havia extinguido o fogo das tochas e tudo que se podia ver era o mundo pintado de cinza. Ele pressionou a balaustrada com seus dedos e sentiu lágrimas de frustração rolarem por seu rosto.

- Boyan... – Sun Quan disse em tom de preocupação. Ele esteve observando o garoto por um tempo.

Ao escutar a voz do seu soberano, o garoto tentou segurar as lágrimas. – Meu senhor... – ele respondeu com voz suave. Mas ele não se atreveu a virar, ele precisava se mostrar forte, como ele poderia provar sua força se o seu lorde o visse daquele jeito?

- Nós todos lamentamos a perda dele, não há vergonha em chorar pela morte de um amigo.

- Eu não estou chorando. Eu não estou...

- Você pode chorar. – Sun Quan tocou o braço do garoto. – Eu permito que você faça isso.

Então Lu Xun chorou. – Eu juro... que vai ser a última vez que eu choro pela morte dele. – Ele se virou e Sun Quan viu seu rosto coberto de lágrimas que em nenhum momento ofuscavam a sua beleza. Era simplesmente de partir o coração ver seu rosto entristecido. – Isso não é o que ele queria de mim... O que ele queria, era que eu fizesse o meu melhor por Wu, e isso é o que eu farei. Eu juro, eu guiarei Wu para a vitória nesses tempos caóticos.

- Sim, eu confio em você. – Ele observou a convicção do jovem e ele só tinha a opção de confiar nele. – Eu...

Lu Xun viu a expressão de Sun Quan escurecer. – O que houve, meu senhor?

- É como se alguns pilares do meu reino tivessem ruído. Ele era tão importante para mim, ele me guiou quando eu mais precisei. Mas... eu sei que eu farei isso... Eu trarei paz para Wu. E eu não farei isso sozinho... Eu ainda tenho você. – Ele abraçou o garoto em seus braços e Lu Xun o deixou. – Eu ainda tenho todos vocês.

xxx

Gan Ning andou e andou. Nunca mais... Nunca mais ele diria...

_Velho... Velho..._

Era um dia tão solitário. E ele estava cansado de andar.

_Então... Essa é a sensação de perder alguém?_

Quando Gan Ning retornou, viu que havia um jovem sentado na chuva. Seu cabelo estava grudado em seu rosto e suas roupas estavam encharcadas, deixando o tecido que costumava se moldar ao corpo dele, ainda mais revelador.

_Não é hora de pensar em sexo!_

- Gan Ning... Me desculpe.

_Eu ainda estou com raiva, eu ainda estou com muita raiva de você._

- É que eu... Eu nunca tinha visto você desse jeito, eu nunca vi você tão triste antes. Eu acho que eu só tornei as coisas piores... – O homem sorriu tristemente.

- Você não sente falta dele?

- Claro que eu sinto.

- Mas por que você parece tão calmo?

- Como você disse, todos morrem um dia. E uma coisa que eu percebi, foi que morrer por algo que você luta é muito honrado.

- Mas é morrer!

- É, é morrer. Mas se não há outro destino nas nossas vidas, que seja de uma forma digna.

Gan Ning suspirou. – Acho que você tem razão. – Ele sentou-se do lado do outro homem. – Então... onde tá a bebida?

- Ah... Eu já bebi.

- Quê? Você não deixou nada para mim?

- Você chegou tarde... – Ele colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do loiro.

- Ok... Da próxima vez, eu vou chegar na hora para beber. – Ele lambeu os lábios e Ling Tong. – Parece que era das boas. – Então ele o beijou, saboreando a boca, sentindo a mistura de amargo e doce da bebida. Começara a chover forte, mas ele não se importou, ele continuou beijando-o como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Ele queria tanto estar perto dele, sentir alguém com quem ele se importava por perto.

Quando o beijo terminou, Gan Ning encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ling Tong a apenas observou a chuva caindo.

xxx

_Amigos que já foram e essas coisas... Vocês têm famílias e sentimentos! Velhos aliados e tudo mais. Tudo bem pensar em tudo isso. Isso dá um sentido à vida e impulsionam você para frente!_

Aquele foi o discurso que Gan Ning deu a seus homens antes da decisiva batalha por Wu. E então todos eles estavam preparados para a luta. Ele nunca esteve tão preparado para lutar do que quando dissera aquelas palavras.

Eles invadiram o castelo de Wei e o tomaram completamente em uma vitória espetacular. Era o único empecilho que estava no caminho para que eles alcançassem o sonho deles.

O caos havia acabado.

xxx

Houve uma grande festa, uma como nunca havia sido vista antes. O território de Wu celebrou o retorno de seus heróis e o retorno da paz.

_Paz... Que coisa sem graça..._

Gan Ning perambulou pelos corredores, esvaziando copo após copo que era servido a ele. Em todo lugar ele via rostos felizes e música. Ele não podia negar que gostava da atmosfera festiva, mas depois que toda a comemoração acabasse, o que sobraria seria a rotina de uma terra em paz. E aquilo não era para ele.

- Cansado da festa? – Ele escutou uma voz familiar.

- Eu tava pensando em começar uma festa particular. – Ele andou na direção do outro homem e o agarrou pela cintura.

- Você tá bêbado. – Ling Tong tentou afastar o loiro.

- Como se você se importasse... – Ele beijou o rosto do moreno e, depois, seus lábios.

Ling Tong olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em um local sossegado, afastado da aglomeração da festa, mas ainda, não longe o bastante. – Alguém pode nos ver.

- E daí, se alguém ver? – Gan Ning beijou Ling Tong e o pressionou contra uma coluna, mas foi então que ele parou quando viu um pedaço de tecido vermelho atrás de outra coluna, ondulando com o vento... e um par de olhos curiosos. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Nada...- Lu Xun disse inocentemente. – Eu só estava passando... Vocês podem continuar, finjam que eu não estou aqui.

- Sabe, é difícil imaginar que você não está aqui...

- Nós temos um garoto muito mau aqui... – Ling Tong disse. – Acho que ele precisa aprender uma lição.

Lu Xun ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- É, você tem razão – Gan Ning concordou.

- Eu sempre estou certo.

- Você acha que a gente precisa punir ele? Dar uns tapas nele?

- Você é tão cruel, isso não é pedagógico. Eu estava pensando em algo mais leve, como amarrar ele na cama.

- E depois dar uns tapas nele e... – Gan Ning começou, mas parou quando escutou passos.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? – O soberano de Wu encarou os três homens. E todos olharam para ele como se tivessem sido pegos em flagrante.

- A gente não tá fazendo nada errado... – Gan Ning começou.

- É, ele tá certo.

- Tudo bem... Eu só estava me perguntando por que vocês ainda não estavam na festa, afinal de contas, vocês merecem.

- Meu senhor, era você que devia estar na festa agora – Lu Xun disse.

- Mas eu... estava sentindo como se faltasse alguém.

- Não se preocupe. – Lu Xun sorriu. – Nós vamos voltar agora mesmo... – Então ele olhou na direção em que os outros oficiais estavam e viu um espaço vazio.

-... – Sun Quan olhou e viu o mesmo. – Aonde eles foram?

Lu Xun se ruborizou. – Eu não sei! Eu não tenho ideia... É, isso mesmo, eu não tenho a menor ideia... – Ele começou a andar de volta na direção da festa e então, de repente, sorriu largamente.

- Parece que você está muito feliz – Sun Quan disse. Aliviava o seu coração ver aquela expressão alegre no rosto do garoto.

- Bom, sim. – Lu Xun caminhou mais alguns passos e então se virou para encarar seu superior. – Meu senhor, você já se pegou pensando sobre coisas que você não sabia por que estava pensando?

Sun Quan olhou para o garoto com surpresa. – Na verdade... sim. – Ele sentiu um calor atingir suas faces.

_Então tudo bem em pensar desse jeito nos oficiais aliados... Eu acho._

Lu Xun sorriu.

E Sun Quan sentiu-se repentinamente feliz.

xxx

Eles andaram pelos salões vazios do palácio, vendo a cor da festa através das sacadas e das janelas. Havia pessoas comemorando nas ruas, e por todo o lugar fora do palácio.

- Sabe, eu tô pensando em voltar para o mar e continuar as minhas aventuras. Já faz um tempo...

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir agora? Você sabe que uma grande posição vai estar esperando por você aqui.

- Mas eu não ligo muito para títulos e posições. Eu queria provar do que eu era capaz, e isso, eu sei que provei. Eu não posso dizer que não me diverti sendo um general de Wu e tendo tantos homens no meu comando, só que... era só enquanto a guerra ainda estava acontecendo. Agora é diferente.

- Entendi... – Ling Tong disse.

- Você... – Gan Ning olhou para o rosto do outro oficial. – Você não quer ir comigo?

- Eu? – Ling Tong arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É... Agora que você não vai mais arrancar a minha cabeça... Você decidiu que não ia, não foi?

- Eu não sei... Acho que eu só vou decidir quando a festa acabar.

- E o que você acha que vai ser decisivo pra você escolher?

- Bom... – Ling Tong entrou em seu quarto. – Talvez as suas habilidades.

- Eu tenho muitas habilidades, em vários campos. – Gan Ning entrou no quarto.

- Você tem? – O moreno se sentiu pressionado contra uma parede.

Gan Ning lambeu o seu pescoço. – Você sabe que eu tenho – ele murmurou sobre a pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a vibração.

- Eu tenho uma memória ruim. – Ele sentiu suas roupas deixando seu corpo apressadamente pelo trabalho de mãos bem conhecidas, até que todas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ele sentiu uma superfície fria e dura encostar-se a seu corpo, causando-lhe um arrepio. – Por que você estava usando armadura numa festa?

Gan Ning riu. – Acho que nunca se sabe quando uma luta pode começar. Mas, então, a verdade é que eu fico muito bem nela. As mulheres adoram... e alguns homens também.

- E onde você ficou vendo toda essa gente?

- Ciúmes?

- Eu?

- Sabe, você nunca me dá amor suficiente, se você me desse mais atenção, então eu não teria tempo de procurar por outros – Gan Ning provocou.

- Mais atenção que eu dou? Eu ficaria louco se eu passasse tanto tempo assim com você!

- Então você quer que eu vá? – Gan Ning se afastou e abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Hum... – Ling Tong tentou desviar os olhos do profundo olhar que estava recebendo. Ele não conseguia entender como os olhos daquele homem pareciam brilhar às vezes. – Eu nunca disse isso.

Gan Ning pressionou seu corpo ao do outro oficial outra vez. – Não me diga que você não gosta de me ver de armadura.

- Ela só serve para ficar no caminho. – Ele olhou para baixo e tocou armadura peitoral, deslizando suas mãos sobre o material rígido. – Você sente alguma coisa quando eu toco você assim? – Ling Tong beijou a ombreira.

- Tá bom... – Gan Ning começou a remover sua armadura. – Me ajuda aqui então – ele disse quando viu Ling Tong se distraindo muito com as plumas negras em suas costas.

Quando as peças metálicas foram retiradas, o moreno pôde reparar melhor no corpo de Gan Ning iluminado pela luz da lua. Ele mordeu a tira de couro ao redor do pescoço do loiro e deslizou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo os mamilos endurecerem sob seu toque.

Gan Ning deslizou suas mãos sobre o pescoço de Ling Tong e massageou seus ombros, antes de passar seus braços por entre os outros e tocar as suas costas.

Ling Tong moveu sua boca para baixo e distribuiu beijos sobre o tronco de Gan Ning, abaixando-se e ficando de joelhos em seguida.

- Essa é uma boa posição para se ficar. – O loiro olhou para baixo e sorriu com malícia.

O homem de cabelos compridos olhou para cima e trocou olhares com o ex-pirata. Ele apenas permaneceu daquele jeito, olhando-o até ver uma expressão de aborrecimento no rosto do loiro e sorrir. Gan Ning suspirou em frustração e segurou Ling Tong pela nuca, trazendo-o para frente. O homem de cabelos escuros franziu o cenho quando sentiu seu nariz encostar-se ao membro coberto. – Você é tão impaciente... – ele murmurou sobre o tecido.

- Vai logo, quando você começa uma coisa, precisa terminar.

- Tá, você tá certo... – Ling Tong suspirou e pressionou seus lábios ao membro confinado, sentindo-o responder ao seu toque. Então ele lambeu o tecido das calças e moveu sua boca sobre o volume.

Gan Ning sentiu sua cabeça rodar e seu sangue correr para uma direção mais baixa. Ele moveu sua virilha para frente em antecipação, na espera que seu amante cruel levasse aquilo um passo à frente, antes que ele perdesse o controle e o empurrasse até a cama, tomando-o sem misericórdia, o que não seria uma má ideia. Ele agarrou o rabo de cavalo com uma das mãos e puxou a cabeça do moreno para trás, para que ele tivesse algum espaço para alcançar seu membro e o retirasse de suas calças. Ele se masturbou por um momento antes de guiar seu órgão à boca de Ling Tong. Gan Ning pressionou a extremidade contra os lábios do jovem de cabelos escuros e se moveu sobre eles até que se abrissem um tanto.

- Ei, vamos lá. – Gan Ning pressionou mais a ponta na boca dele e a viu deslizar mais um pouco. Ele ficou feliz quando sentiu a superfície molhada envolvê-lo e sugá-lo. Com olhos semi-abertos, ele apreciou a maneira que Ling Tong lambia a parte de baixo amavelmente algumas vezes e depois continuava a chupá-lo. Ele entrelaçou os dedos da sua mão esquerda em uma mecha castanha e afastou alguns fios do outro lado do rosto do moreno com a sua outra mão, acariciando a face com seu polegar e o pescoço com seus dedos, enquanto acompanhava o movimento de Ling Tong sobre o seu membro.

Gan Ning sentiu as mãos do homem apertarem suas coxas e depois se moverem para cima, por seu lado, para acariciar os músculos definidos. O loiro gemeu profundamente quando sentiu Ling Tong sugá-lo mais forte. Gan Ning amava tanto aquilo, e aquele oficial desgraçado sabia como fazê-lo e do jeito que ele gostava, então não demorou muito para que ele sentisse o começo de algo que conhecia bem. Ele retirou seu membro da boca e viu o sêmen ser derramado sobre o rosto e os lábios do moreno.

Ling Tong pegou a substância com seus dedos e lambeu um a um.

_Por que eu deixo ele fazer isso comigo...? Eu me pergunto... _

O moreno deu um suspiro e se levantou, sentindo seus joelhos doerem por ficar tanto tempo em contato com o chão. Logo que ficou totalmente em pé, ele sentiu-se levado a um beijo. A boca colidiu com a sua e ele sentiu seus lábios serem mordidos uma porção de vezes. Gan Ning nunca se sentira mal em provar sua própria essência através da outra boca, na verdade, ele parecia bem ansioso para introduzir sua língua na boca do moreno e prová-la.

_Droga, ele beija muito bem..._

Ling Tong deu um suspiro de frustração quando sentiu a outra boca deixar a sua e então abriu seus olhos. Ele estava esperando ver um sorrisinho irritante naquele rosto, mas, em vez disso, ele viu uma expressão contemplativa e um olhar profundo.

- Vem aqui. – Gan Ning guiou Ling Tong pelo braço até a cama. – Eu ainda tenho de convencer você a ir comigo.

- Gan Ning... – O moreno parou no meio do caminho.

O ex-pirata parou e então o encarou. – O que é?

Ling Tong ponderou sobre as consequências das ações que ele poderia tomar. Ele poderia apenas receber o prazer que o outro havia prometido a ele e contar a sua decisão depois ou ele poderia ser justo e contá-lo de uma vez, fazendo-o ficar com menos raiva. Ele olhou para o outro homem e depois olhou ao redor, decidindo-se por fazer um pouco dos dois.

-Ei, não vamos parar aqui. – Ele segurou o pulso do loiro e o guiou até a cama, fazendo-o sentar sobre o colchão. Ele sentou-se ao lado dele e viu que o homem ainda estava esperando por uma resposta, então ele evitou o olhar inquisidor e lambeu a orelha dele.

Gan Ning sentiu um arrepio por seu corpo e gemeu roucamente em contentamento quando sentiu aquelas mãos maravilhosas de Ling Tong deslizarem pelo seu corpo, traçando as linhas dos seus músculos. Ele sentiu um beijo em seu rosto e se derreteu com a carícia. Depois ele sentiu um longo dedo puxar a gargantilha de couro no seu pescoço, fazendo-o se inclinar para frente, sobre o moreno. – O que você ia dizer? – ele perguntou com uma gentileza não característica.

Ling Tong o beijou e abafou suas próximas palavras, pressionando sua boca a dele quase desesperadamente. Gan Ning se deixou ser beijado e ser beijado novamente quando as suas bocas se afastaram brevemente para recuperar o fôlego. Quando eles finalmente se afastaram, Gan Ning olhou diretamente nos orbes escuros a sua frente. – Você vem comigo ou não?

- Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? – Ling Tong estendeu a mão e apalpou o órgão de Gan Ning.

- Não! – O loiro segurou o pulso do outro oficial e interrompeu sua ação.

Ling Tong sentiu a pressão do punho sobre si e se deu conta de que o outro homem estava realmente falando sério. – Eu sei que você não pode ficar, mas eu vou ficar.

Gan Ning olhou ao redor e sorriu nervosamente. – Por quê? – ele perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Não acabou, sabia. A guerra terminou, mas ainda há muito que ser acertado. Os territórios atingidos, as rebeliões... A paz não é alcançada automaticamente depois que uma guerra acaba.

- Já tem bastante gente para ajudar aqui.

- É o meu dever e o meu desejo ajudar o meu senhor pessoalmente.

Gan Ning riu.

- Que é? – Ling Tong arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que você pode ser sério.

- Idiota...- Ling Tong disse entre dentes.

Gan Ning riu mais até parar e encarar o outro homem. Ele era uma bela visão, sem roupas e com aquele corpo delicioso deitado sob ele. Então ele escutou os sinos tocarem e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabendo que ele havia retirado os dele. Havia um par de sinos pendurados na janela. – Sabe, eu acho que você vai ter que colocar eles em cima da cama, quando você precisar mais se lembrar de mim, enquanto você fica sozinho sem ninguém.

- Ah, Gan Ning, eu não sou tão feio para não achar alguém para dormir comigo.

O homem franziu o cenho. – É... Acho que não. – Ele segurou os pulsos do moreno e o prendeu sob o seu peso. – Mas você sabe que não vai encontrar ninguém tão bom quanto eu.

- Ah, você é tão convencido.

- Você pode provar o contrário?

- Humf... – Ling Tong sentiu o outro corpo pressionar-se ao dele, criando fricção. – Você pode provar que está certo?

Gan Ning sorriu maliciosamente. Ele se levantou da cama e vasculhou o quarto, até encontrar algo com que ele pudesse amarrar Ling Tong.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu a tira de couro e depois olhou para o seu companheiro. – Você espera que eu deixe você me amarrar?

- Claro! – Gan Ning se levantou da cama e segurou os pulsos de Ling Tong, colocando-os juntos antes de amarar a tira. Ele guiou as mãos para cima, fazendo os braços do moreno se esticarem ao máximo e então fixou a amarra à cabeceira da cama com ajuda de outra tira.

Ling Tong levantou sua cabeça com uma certa dificuldade e encarou Gan Ning de maneira desafiadora. – E agora, o quê?

O homem sorriu e então riu levemente. Ele beijou um dos lados do pescoço do oficial e depois mordeu a pele lentamente, aplicando pressão de maneira gradual. Quando Gan Ning sentiu Ling Tong estremecer de dor, ele se moveu para outro ponto e fez o mesmo.

Embora os dentes do loiro estivessem machucando sua pele, Ling Tong apreciava a dor, embora ele nunca admitisse isso em voz alta. Quando ele pensou que Gan Ning apenas ficaria naquilo, ele sentiu os lábios dele sobre seus ombros e braços, gentilmente, provocando arrepios por todo lugar que passava.

Gan Ning viu os lábios de Ling Tong se partindo levemente e pressionou dois dedos no local, tocando a superfície molhada, convidando-o a sugá-los. Ele sentiu seus dedos serem lambidos languidamente e depois sugados gentilmente. Gan Ning decidiu imitar a ação, mas sobre os mamilos do moreno. Ele ouviu Ling Tong deixar escapar um gemido e continuou daquele jeito até tomar um deles entre seus dentes e morder lentamente. Gan Ning arranhou a superfície estimulada uma porção de vezes e retirou os dedos molhados da boca do outro oficial, para dar atenção ao outro mamilo com eles.

Ling Tong arqueou a parte superior do corpo por causa do toque, ao ficar desesperado por mais contato.

O ex-pirata sorriu lascivamente e traçou os músculos com a sua língua, movendo-se para baixo, até o abdômen. Ele olhou brevemente para o membro negligenciado e o ignorou ao se mover mais para baixo. Aquilo fez Ling Tong ficar frustrado, mas ele sabia bem que aquele pirata cruel o torturaria e o provocaria até o fim.

Gan Ning estava então próximo à parte inferior do corpo de Ling Tong. Ele acariciou todo o comprimento das pernas e então sugou a parte de trás de um joelho, fazendo o homem sob seu controle estremecer pela sensação de cócegas. Gan Ning lambeu o local com a sua língua e depois subiu até a parte de trás de uma coxa, antes de lambê-la e se mover para a outra. Ele levantou uma perna para cima e continuou lambendo o local, enquanto esfregava a abertura exposta com a ponta dos dedos. Ele sentiu os músculos se contraírem sob o seu toque e continuou com o movimento por mais algumas vezes, para depois mover a mão para o membro até então esquecido e tocá-lo até deixá-lo ereto.

Ling Tong mordeu o lábio inferior e rezou para que Gan Ning não parasse, porque aquilo era tão bom, mas quando ele pensou que o ex-pirata o deixaria em uma condição de abandono, uma boca veio sobre o seu órgão e começou a sugar com vontade. Aquilo guiou Ling Tong para o paraíso. Gan Ning colocou tudo o que pôde em sua boca e chupou com força, antes de começar a se mover sobre o comprimento e mover sua mão sobre o que ele não conseguia acomodar de outro jeito.

O ex-pirata levou os dedos da outra mão de volta à abertura de Ling Tong, provocando-o, até forçá-la um pouco, deixando somente seus dedos penetrá-lo e depois os retirou para apenas esfregar o local. Quando ele sentiu Ling Tong mover-se para cima e se contorcendo demais, Gan Ning resolveu parar e encarar o moreno. Ele sorriu com malícia porque Ling Tong estava no estado de desespero que fora planejado em sua mente. Os orbes castanhos o encaravam com tanta intensidade em seu olhar carregado de um claro desejo.

Gan Ning umedeceu os dedos com saliva e os inseriu em Ling Tong, até senti-lo relaxar o suficiente para abrir espaço.

Sem ser capaz de aguentar mais, Gan Ning levantou uma das pernas do homem, fazendo sua coxa encostar-se a um de seus ombros e se posicionou para penetrá-lo em uma longa investida. Ele sentiu o corpo sob o dele se contrair de uma forma quase violenta pela intrusão. O que restringia um pouco seus movimentos eram as tiras de couro em seus pulsos.

Gan Ning começou a se mover devagar no começo, esperando para que Ling Tong se ajustasse ao seu órgão. Quando Gan Ning sentiu que não conseguiria mais parar, segurou as coxas de Ling Tong e puxou seu corpo para que ele se movesse de encontro com as suas investidas, enquanto ele se movia mais rápido e com força. Quando sentiu que estava quase alcançando seu clímax, ele diminuiu um pouco seus movimentos, levando um tempo para observar em apreciação como seu membro deslizava para dentro e para fora. Mas logo era duro demais manter aquele compasso lento e ele começou a se mover vigorosamente até sentir um prazer intenso. Ele deslizou seu membro sobre a pele molhada e espalhou seu sêmen por toda a parte.

Gan Ning sentiu uma tontura momentânea e fechou os olhos. Ele levou um tempo para recobrar seus sentidos e teria sorrido de forma maldosa se não sentisse pena do estado de Ling Tong. Ele pedia com seus olhos, porque não conseguia dizer em voz alta, embora ele pudesse mudar de ideia se Gan Ning demorasse muito para fazer alguma coisa.

O ex-pirata beijou seu joelho e introduziu seus dedos de novo em Ling Tong. Ele os sentiu deslizar com facilidade para dentro e para fora por estarem cobertos com seu sêmen. Então ele masturbou o membro do moreno com a outra mão até ele estar quase no limite. Quando ele levou sua boca para baixo e lambeu longamente a parte de cima, ele sentiu sua face receber o prazer do moreno. Ele encarou Ling Tong com um olhar de reprovação antes de lamber seus lábios e levar sua língua ao membro para retirar o resto do líquido. Ele então limpou seu rosto com a palma da mão e a lambeu até não sobrar nada.

Ling Tong admirou seu amante enquanto se recuperava do seu ápice. Gan Ning então se moveu sobre ele e puxou sua nuca com uma das mãos, beijando-o intensamente, introduzindo sua língua por toda a boca do moreno, terminando com uma longa lambida em seu rosto.

Gan Ning se deitou sobre o colchão ao lado do outro oficial e fechou os olhos.

- Ei... – Ling Tong disse após um tempo. – Me solta.

- Não.

O homem de cabelos compridos virou a cabeça para o lado e encarou o outro homem.

- Eu só vou soltar você quando você mudar de ideia.

- Hah, então essa coisa de me amarrar foi toda planejada.

- Mas é claro.

- Gan Ning... sério mesmo, os meus braços tão começando a doer.

- Eu quero que você sofra. – O homem cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

- Então lute comigo, não me dê câimbras.

Gan Ning riu de maneira bem-humorada, mas logo voltou a sua atitude rabugenta. Depois de um breve silêncio, ele finalmente perguntou:

- Provei que eu estava certo, ou não?

- Hum... talvez – Ling Tong respondeu e repentinamente sentiu seus pulsos serem soltos.

- Só talvez, então. – Gan Ning se aproximou e repousou seu queixo sobre o peito do outro oficial, e depois fez o mesmo com um braço. Ele olhou para o rosto de Ling Tong uma última vez e ajeitou sua cabeça sobre a superfície quente antes de fechar seus olhos.

xxx

O mar possuía seus tempos turbulentos, quando as ondas estavam altas e colidiam violentamente contra o casco dos navios. Em outras épocas, ele era muito calmo e sereno, ondulando lentamente, embalando o sono de um homem do mar. Gan Ning estava acostumado com a instabilidade daquelas águas azuis.

Enquanto andava por terra, ele sentia a superfície firme do solo sob seus pés. Ele via as montanhas se afastando e as colinas passando enquanto ele as cruzava.

- Foi interessante?

Gan Ning olhou para trás para ver um oficial de Wu de cabelos compridos parado há alguns metros de distância. – Você tá me seguindo?

- "Interessante" é como você define o tempo que a gente passou junto?

O guerreiro loiro sorriu levemente. – It rocked, baby.

Ling Tong deu risada. – Você nunca vai mudar. – Ele se aproximou. – Sabe, eu não acho que o nosso adeus lá nos portões foi bom o suficiente.

Gan Ning sentiu os braços do oficial envolverem seu pescoço e se entregou a um beijo profundo. Ele deixou os lábios quentes moverem sobre os seus e Ling Tong explorou sua boca o quanto quis. E Gan Ning não conseguia pensar em outra forma de responder ao beijo que não fosse igualmente intensa.

Quando o beijo acabou, ele rodeou a cintura do moreno com um braço e começou a caminhar lentamente pelo campo.

- Você sabe onde está indo? – Ling Tong perguntou.

- Eu não sei, a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu preciso achar um navio, um barco, uma coisa assim... depois... depois eu vou deixar o mar me guiar. Talvez eu visite uma ilha que descobri uns anos atrás. O lugar... era incrível. Como se fosse uma coisa perdida no mundo. A areia era tão clara que quase parecia branca. E tinham várias árvores diferentes lá, enormes, com uns galhos gigantes e uns troncos monstruosos. Tinha espaço para um homem viver lá dentro.

- Parece um lugar legal.

- E tem um monte de lugares legais que eu ainda preciso descobrir.

Ling Tong parou repentinamente. – Eu espero que você encontre.

- É... – Gan Ning coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. – Eu sei que eu vou encontrar... Enquanto você vai ficar correndo de um lado para outro pelo Sun Quan.

- Eu vou ficar ocupado por um tempo.

- Por um tempo não é para sempre.

- Não. – Ling Tong colocou as mãos em sua cintura e inclinou a cabeça para um lado. – Bom, eu acho que preciso voltar agora.

- Eu acho que sim. – Gan Ning o encarou com seriedade. – Ou eu vou roubar você como um espólio de guerra.

- Mas eu tava do seu lado.

- Não importa.

-...Que seja. – Ling Tong olhou para baixo e depois novamente para os olhos de Gan Ning. – Sabe, até que foi interessante.

- Desgraçado. – Gan Ning percorreu o olhar pelo corpo do moreno antes de se virar de costas para ele e seguir o seu caminho.

_Tudo bem partir assim, afinal de contas, não é um adeus._

Ele andou pelos campos e colinas e viu a paisagem ser deixada para trás. Em uma parte do caminho, ele encontrou homens que haviam servido sob seu comando, todos ansiosos para acompanhá-lo, só pelas aventuras, só pela sensação de estar vivo a cada dia. Então eles arranjaram um navio e começaram a navegar sem destino.

Gan Ning sentiu a brisa do mar acariciar seu rosto enquanto observava a terra à distância, até ela se tornar apenas uma sombra no horizonte.

Certa vez ele pensara que a terra era um local estável, sem surpresas, no entanto, ele descobriu que ela também podia balançar às vezes.

_Um dia eu vou voltar para Wu, e até esse dia, eu não vou morrer. Daí eu vou falar pr a ele das minhas aventuras dia e noite, até ele não ter mais nenhuma paciência e a gente terminar em uma luta... e depois... depois eu vou levar ele comigo para o mar e nós vamos nos divertir juntos, e eu vou rir dele quando ele disser que o vento parou e que ele vai ser obrigado a ficar para sempre comigo no meio do mar. Eu vou ver ele de cara amarrada e eu vou sorrir... Até lá..._

- Ele vai sentir a minha falta – ele disse enquanto navegava para longe.

* * *

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Bom, eu não sei se alguém leu até aqui, mas obrigado!


End file.
